


La estrella solitaria

by Feudalia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cambio de roles, F/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudalia/pseuds/Feudalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cambio de roles donde los personajes principales son Stanford y Stanley, para mostrar como amo estos personajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo del verano

**Author's Note:**

> Como saben a mi me gusta experimentar con cosas que leí en un fic en inglés o algo que vi en Tumblr, claro sin copiar literalmente, no soy Hermione Granger, claro. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero críticas, en serio las quiero.

Las vacaciones de verano acababan de empezar en New Jersey y Stanford estaba alegre en frente de su casa, con una mesa tratando de vender su riquísima limonada, una que era tan especial que por eso se vendía a un dólar en lugar de hacerlo por veinticinco centav os como todos los otros idiotas. Eso era lo que lo hacía especial, él era demasiado inteligente, así había logrado vender esa agua con un poco de jugo de limón y azúcar como si fuera limonada.

Había estado vendiendo con su hermano al lado de él leyendo, nunca había sido buen cómplice para ese tipo de cosas porque se la pasaba leyendo pero lo necesitaba porque a diferencia de Stanford, Stanley si usaba sus anteojos y por eso podía ver mucho mejor.

Había dejado de usar los anteojos por dos razones, por lo parecidos que eran, eso claro si no contábamos que uno de ellos, Stanley, tenía seis dedos y que Stanford estaba usando frenos y que se arreglaba el pelo, más bien trataba de arreglárselo porque el pelo que había heredado de su familia hacía que eso fuera más que complicado pero eso no quería decir que dejaría de tratar.

Fue gracias  a la falta de lentes  que no pudo reconocer a su padre cuando este se parara delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Alexander Pines era un señor muy serio, era vendedor de autos y tenía un especial odio por todo lo que no fuera honesto, usaba siempre anteojos oscuros y un sombrero. 

Siempre arreglado, con su bigote recortado, también odiaba que sus hijos estuvieran desarreglados. 

— ¿Cuántos vasos de rica limonada le gustaría tomar al respetuoso señor? —  poniendo su más tierna sonrisa sin saber que lo único que estaba logrando era que su padre se enojara más.

— Tienes tres segundos para explicarme que está pasando aquí — reconociendo la voz Stan se asustó pero aun así trato de verlo bien y para eso entrecerró los ojos tratando de forzar su vista y poder verlo.

— Solo estoy vendiendo limonada para poder divertirme este verano, como soy una persona responsable, estoy tratando de ganarme mi propia plata — lo dijo sonriendo y de haber tenido puestos sus anteojos habría notado la cara de enojo que portaba su padre , en parte era bueno porque de haberla visto se habría sentido intimidado.

No sabía pero su papá estaba agarrando uno de los vasos, sirviéndose un poco y tomando su contenido, al sentir el sabor  tiro el vaso al piso con enojo y sin decir nada fue atrás de él, lo agarro por el brazo, lo llevo a la cocina donde se sentó en una silla de la cocina, puso al niño en su regazo y le pego una cuantas veces en el trasero con la mano abierta.

Eso le dolió a Stan mucho más en el orgullo que en la cola y cuando terminara lo mando a su cuarto, acto seguido fue afuera de la casa y mando a Stanley al cuarto con su hermano.

Una vez hecho eso espero a su esposa que estaba en el supermercado.

Charlotte era el amor de la vida de Alexander, ella siempre usaba su cabello negro y ondulado, cortado corto, poco maquillaje y vestidos de colores claros, que era el color que le gustaba, era de carácter pero muchas veces dejaba que fuera su esposo el que castigara a los niños, porque ella era de sentir lastima por ellos.

Cuando llego, los dos hablaron y llegaron a una conclusión y con eso en mente fueron al cuarto donde los dos hermanos estaban hablando pero se callaron al escuchar que los padres entraban.

Cuando la madre de los niños vio que Stan no tenía puestos los anteojos, le dijo que se los pusiera.

— Pero mamá,  esos antojos hacen que me vea como un idiota — quejándose  pero su hermano, quien  si podría ver la cara de furia de su padre, sacó los anteojos de la mesa de luz de su hermano y se los dio, este se los puso solo porque era su hermano el que se los estaba dando y  cuando se los puso pudo ver lo furioso que estaba su padre y por eso se quedó callado.

— Estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que irán a pasar el verano en Gravity Falls, con su tía abuela Mabel, mañana van a salir, así que vayan a empacar ahora — eso fue todo lo que dijeron antes de salir, la madre mirándolos con un poco de compasión  pero sin decir nada, como habría hecho muchas veces.

En el momento en el que se fueron, Stan se acostó en su cama, agarró un comic de Superman y se puso a leer ante la mirada de enojo de su hermano, lástima que no pudo decir mucho porque su madre había entrado al cuarto llevando unos bolsos vacíos para ellos.

— Mejor que empaquen, su padre ya está enojado y no quiero tener que soportarlo de mal humor más de lo que sea necesario — dicho eso se fue dejándolos para que empaquen cosa que hicieron, Stan con menos entusiasmo que su hermano pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba la idea de alej arse de su casa, podría hasta planear cosas mucho mejores sin su papá vigilándolo como perro guardián.

— En serio no quiero que te metas en problemas, ya estoy harto de que nos castiguen por cosas que  tu haces y ponte tus malditos anteojos que no puedes ver nada sin ellos — mientras empezaba a empacar, queriendo dar por terminado todo, en serio no tenía ganas de que lo retaran por algo que su hermano hubiera hecho.

 De mala gana Stan empezó a empacar sus cosas, era parte de su castigo el tener que hacer eso ellos.

La cena ese día fue silenciosa y bastante tensa, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la madre de los niños que los fue a arropar a la noche, sabiendo que los iba a extrañar pero al mismo tiempo estaba decidida a hacer eso porque sabía lo importante que era que su hijo aprendiera un poco de responsabilidad y esperaba que la tía de su esposo le enseñara esas cosas a sus hijos y que Stanley dejara un poco los libros para hacer algún amigo.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente estaban los dos en el bus yendo a Gravity Falls y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos  estaban emocionados de ir pero Stan se sentía culpable porque estaban metidos en ese problema y lo que menos quería era que su hermano lo odiara.

— Lee, perdón por meternos en este lio — sintiéndose miserable , mientras jugaba con su camiseta que tenía el dibujo de una luna y se sorprendió cuando su hermano lo abrazo.

— No seas idiota, claro que te perdono, como  tu me perdonas cuando papá nos reta porque me quede leyendo en vez de hacer una de las labores contigo — eso no pasaba demasiado seguido pero a veces lo hacía y Stan siempre le perdonaba.

Después de eso los dos jugaron a algunos juegos tontos hasta que se quedaran dormidos  y no se despertaron hasta que el conductor les dijera que acababan de llegar y cuando se bajaron se encontraron con una señora de unos sesenta y algo de años que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa. La señora estaba usando un traje de negocios de color negro con un  fez de color rosa con una estrella fugaz dibujado en él, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no la veían y no recordaban mucho de ella.

Stanford fue el primero en bajarse llevando consigo sus bolsos y atrás de él fue Stanley quién tenía un bolso y una mochila, de esa forma podía llevar un libro debajo del brazo de forma más cómoda .

Fueron en el auto de ella a una cabaña y a la cual ella señalo orgullosa.

— Les presentó la Cabaña del misterio, el lugar más misterioso de la Tierra — cuando termino de decir eso, con una enorme sonrisa, la letra s se calló de forma estrepitosa.

Los dos niños miraron el lugar con algo de asco pero Stanford se bajó más emocionado que su hermano y los dos siguieron a su tía que les mostró donde iban a dormir, el ático de la casa. Mientras que Stanford ordenaba sus comics Stanley miraba alrededor del cuarto, pero no pudieron estar así mucho tiempo porque Mabel los llamó para que ayudaran en la tienda.

Cuando bajaron Mabel estaba con unos carteles que iba a pedir que pegaran en la parte más fea del bosque.

La chica en la caja registradora, una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes llam ada Helen Brown, se negó.

— Lo haría encantada pero ¿Quién vigilaría la caja? — la excusa le pareció tan mala que miró a los otros que estaban en la cabaña, al notar que los miraban también rechazaron la tarea así que ella señalándolos por turno dijo:

— De  tin marin de don , tu —  terminó  señalando a Stanley quien se quejó.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? — preguntó indignado.

—  Te doy a elegir, cuelgas esto o te lleno de brillos y te haces pasar por el niño del espacio — eso le gustó menos que colgar carteles y por eso los agarro y se fue con cara de hastió, ya iban a ser dos cosas que Stanford le debiera.

Había colgado algunos quejándose, cuando y mientras trataba de clavar uno de los clavos, se dio cuenta de que el árbol era de metal y después de investigarlo un poco vio que tenía una puertita y dentro de ella un aparato. Toco todas las perillas que tenía en la parte de arriba hasta que escucho un ruido y detrás de él pudo ver como del suelo se abría una compuerta y dentro del agujero había un libro raro lleno de polvo, al limp iarlo con la mano pudo ver que había el dibujo de un pino con un número tres dibujado encima de este . Con curiosidad lo abrió y vio que decía propiedad de pero no se podía leer el nombre porque el papel estaba roto.

Le libro hablaba de alguien quién había estado investigando el pueblo durante seis años y terminaba con un “no confíes en nadie”. Eso lo dejo pensativo por unos segundos porque la voz de su hermano lo volvió violentamente  con un grito.

— No me digas que ya te pusiste a leer de nuevo, en serio te van a retar y esta vez no me voy a echar la culpa — con tono de advertencia pero Stanley lo agarro por el brazo y lo llevo al cuarto de ellos para contarle del diario.

— ¿No confíes en nadie, en  mi no vas a confiar? — bastante ofendido al escuchar eso.

— Claro que confió en ti — dijo tratando de consolarlo, pero no hizo mucha falta porque Stan ya le estaba cambiando de tema.

— ¿Adivina quién tiene una cita?  Si , yo — eso le pareció raro porque Stan era generalmente tímido.

— ¿Cómo te animaste a hablarle a una niña? — Stanley no entendiendo nada, y vio cómo su hermano se ofendía pero no le importó.

— Helen apostó a que no podía pero eso no es lo que importa — su frase fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta y cu ando fue a abrir había una niña con una sudadera con capucha de color negra y un jean azul, con zapatillas rojas, toda una chica rara.

— Tenemos tanto en común que da miedo — emocionado por lo parecidos que eran.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — la chica se movió de una forma, como dudando.

— Me llamo  Norm … Norma — como si estuviera feliz de que se le ocurrió decir eso.

Todo eso le pareció tan raro a Stanley que no pudo evitar seguirlos y había muchas cosas en ella que en serio le molestaban a Lee y no fue hasta que viera el diario que se pudiera hacer una idea, estaba claro como el agua, esa niña era una bruja, la explicación decía que eran mujeres que  atacaban a los hombres, las razones eran varias pero siempre trataban de atraparlos y que lo mejor era evitarlas.

Fue a donde estaba Stanford para contarle lo que había descubierto:

— Norma no es normal ella es esto  — abriendo el diario pero cuando vio en que página había quedado se sorprendió y cambio de la página de hadas, que era en la que había quedado a la de brujas, que era la que le quería mostrar. 

— No me vas a hacer creer que lo que dice ese libro es real ahora me voy a preparar para tener una cita con una niña a la cual le gusto  — dándose vuelta y yendo al baño, donde seguramente pasaría un largo rato peinándose.

En ese momento no supo que hacer y mientras estaba pensando vio que el encargado de reparaciones, alguien llamado Fiddleford, un niño de unos pocos años más que él y su  hermano pero de su misma altura.

— Sé que este pueblo tiene cosas raras pero nadie me cree — estaba realmente ofendido y Fiddleford lo miro de forma comprensiva antes de comentar.

— Yo vi mu chas cosas raras en los bosques, es divertido buscar esas cosas raras — dijo con tranquilidad, como quien habla del clima, pero seguramente era algo común en ese pueblo.

Después de pensarlo decidió filmar a su hermano cuando salía con su supuesta novia.

Se estaba aburriendo cuando vio que a la niña aparentemente se le caía una mano cuando estaba abrazando de costado a su hermano y se la volvía a poner, cosa más que rara y tardo bastante en ver eso.

Mientras que eso pasaba  Stanford estaba en el bosque hablando con Norma, esta parecía muy misteriosa.

— Hay algo que quiero contarte, algo que puede llegar a escandalizarte — lo decía con aparente inseguridad, cosa que preocupo a Stan.

— Dime que es, aunque seas rara, yo te puedo querer — tratando de no sonar tan tonto como se sentía.

— No soy humana… soy…. — se sacó la sudadera y se pudieron ver varias hadas una parada encima de la otra — un hada.

Eso fue demasiado raro para Stan quien dio un paso para atrás, en serio no se había esperado eso.

— Por favor, quédate con nosotros y se nuestro rey, cásate con nosotras — mostrándole un anillo, otra cosa rara pero no tanto como que la chica con la que saliera fuera un hada.

En ese momento Stanley fue corriendo con su tía pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada hablando de una de sus atracciones como para prestarle atención y por eso fue con Helen, quien no le creyó pero le dio las llaves del carrito de golf, esperando que le sirva para algo.

Stan por su parte,  trato de escapar  pero las  hadas  lo terminaron atando al piso donde se quedó atado hasta que Stanley lo fuera a rescatar y cuando le estaba por decir que era una bruja se terminó enterando que eran hadas.

Lee logro desatarlo y entre los dos se escaparon pateando hadas e insultándolas diciéndoles que siendo tan pequeñas no podrían acercarse, ni siquiera volando.

Igual usaron el carrito de golf para escaparse de esas hadas malditas, lamentablemente ellas usan su magia para unirse formando un hada enorme que siguió el carrito, tratando de detenerlo y quedarse con Stan.

Las hadas estaban decididas en quedarse con Stan y por eso atacaron el carrito en toda la persecución, por suerte los niños algo sabían de boxeo y las pudieron alejar a golpes . Generalmente estarían en contra de golpear cosas con forma femenina pero en ese caso tuvieron que hacer una excepción.

Con muchos esfuerzos llegan a la cabaña y mientras que Stanley trataba de buscar en el diario pero no encontrando como deshacerse de las hadas.

Fue Stan el que engañándolas, diciéndoles que iba a aceptar casarse con ellas, agarro el soplador de  hojas y con ellas las sopló lejos.

Cuando se deshizo de ellas Stan bailó celebrando lo que había hecho y una vez que todo hubiera terminado fueron a la tienda, donde estaba la tía Mabel contando la plata que había ganado y al ver a sus sobrinos sintió lastima por ellos y les ofreció que se llevaran un regalo cada uno, alegando que había comprado cosas de más.

Stanley no confió mucho en ella y le preguntó cuál era la treta y ella le dijo que se apuraran antes de cambiar de idea.

Stanley después de revisar la tienda agarro una campera que atrás tenía escrito “La cabaña del misterio” y su hermano muy emocionado eligió un gancho volador, cosa que a Mabel le pareció más que raro.

— ¿No prefieres una camiseta o algo menos raro? — preguntó pero el negó enérgicamente.

— Claro que no, esto es lo que quiero — dijo decidido.

* * *

 

Esa noche Stanley escribía en el diario diciendo que a pesar de lo que dijera el diario él sabía que podía confiar en su hermano, que siempre lo había hecho y que nadie lo iba a convencer de lo contrario.   



	2. El Gobblewonker

Estaban los gemelos comiendo el desayuno, cada cual tenía un envase de miel de maple. Acababan de terminar de comer cuando a Stanford se le ocurrió hacer una carrera con la miel de maple.

Stanley estaba ganando pero eso fue hasta que Stan se hartara de lo lento que iba su miel de maple y le pegara a la parte de abajo del recipiente haciendo que esta cayera demasiado rápido en la garganta haciendo que tosiera.

— Hiciste trampa, de otra forma no me habrías ganado — le reto Stanley mientras agarraba la revista que recibían en la cabaña y encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

— Mira esto Ford — mostrándole la revista pero para su decepción Stan se interesó más en una bola de hámster tamaño humano que en el artículo que Lee quería que leyera.

— Con esa cosa sería imparable — dijo de forma soñadora pero Stanley le llamó la atención al otro artículo.

— Nosotros vemos cosas mucho más raras de las que muestran aquí, ¿Sacamos alguna foto a las hadas? — termino preguntando a lo que Ford negó con la cabeza.

— Solo este puñado de polvo de hada y los recuerdos — mostrándole el puñado de polvo brillante que tenía en un frasquito.

— ¿Por qué guardaste eso? — intrigado su hermano a lo que Stan solo se encogió de hombros.

Fue en ese momento que llego la tía Mabel con una gran sonrisa.

— Niños, ¿Saben que día es hoy? — más emocionada que de costumbre.

— ¿Feliz aniversario? — trato de adivinar Stanley.

— ¿Mazel tov? — trato de adivinar Stanford y con eso lograron que su tía le pegara a cada uno con el diario que había estado llevando en la mano.

— Día de diversión familiar. Hoy no trabajamos para poder divertirnos — decía mientras revisaba la heladera y sacaba un poco de leche para agregar al café.

— ¿Sera como el último día de diversión familiar? — preguntó preocupado Stanley.

Habían estado creando decoraciones para la tienda y la tía había usado tanto brillo que tardaron días en sacárselo del pelo.

— Aún algunos pájaros me atacan la cabeza a veces — se quejó Stan fritándose el pelo enojado.

— Sé que eso no fue lo más divertido que se me pudo ocurrir, pero quién quiere vendarse los ojos y subir a mi auto — lo dijo con un tono de emoción tan grande que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gritar “yo”, hasta Stanley tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Como había propuesto la tía, los dos se subieron al auto con las vendas en los ojos, cosa que hizo el viaje mucho más espeluznante de lo que hubiera sido de poder ver, en especial porque ellos no sabían que Mabel no estaba mirando el camino, porque estaba tratando de sintonizar algo en la radio.

— Con los ojos vendados mis otros sentidos se agudizan, soy como un superhéroe — decía Stan mientras que le tocaba la cara a su hermano pero fue interrumpido porque el auto pegó un salto.

— ¿Tía, tu también tiene los ojos vendados? — preguntó Stanley preocupado no sabiendo lo que pasaba con su tía.

— No pero con mis cataratas es como si los tuviera — mintió mientras hacía como si el sol le molestara a los ojos, — ¿Es ese un pájaro carpintero? — dicho eso se salió del camino.

Después de unos minutos más de un viaje movido, llegaron al lago donde los dos niños se sacaron la venda cuando se les dijera y  se quedaron mirando a su tía sin entender.

— Es temporada de pesca — mostrándoles un cartel que anunciaba el inicio de la temporada.

— ¿Qué estas tramando anciana? — preguntó Stanley no creyéndose que su tía quisiera hacer eso solo para pasar tiempo con ellos.

— Les va a fascinar, todo el pueblo está aquí — viendo a las otras personas que estaban pescando y como se estaban divirtiendo.

— Eso es tiempo en familia — dijo pensativa pero fue interrumpida por Stanley.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa pasar tiempo en familia? — eso puso levemente triste a Mabel pero lo disimulo antes de volverles a hablar.

— Vamos, va a ser genial, sé que a los niños de su edad les encanta esto, nunca pude convencer a mis amigas de que vengan a hacer esto conmigo porque “son demasiado femeninas para esto” — diciendo lo que decían sus amigas haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— Creo que si quiere pescar con nosotros — Stanford sintiéndose atrapado y no sabiendo como zafarse de eso.

— Sé que puede alegrarlos, los sombreros de pesca de los Pines — poniéndoles unos gorros con más brillo que tela y que tenían bordados Stan 1 y Stan 2. Los chicos los miraban incrédulos.

— Los hice yo y estaremos los tres solos con esas hermosas gorras pescando durante diez horas — eso si que no le gusto a los niños.

— ¿Diez horas? — preguntó escandalizado Stanley mientras que Stan lo miraba preocupado, no quería estar allí pero tampoco quería lastimar los sentimientos de su tía.

Estaban pensando en cómo no ir cuando un hombre alto y un poco robusto grito desde el muelle que había visto algo y siguió gritando mientras tiraba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Estuvo gritando hasta que una señora lo parara preocupada, pero eso duro poco porque ya estaba mostrándoles a todos su bote destruido y echándole la culpa a un monstro llamado Gabelwonker.

Eso interesó mucho a Stanley, quién le mostró la revista a Stanford recordándole del premio por una foto de algo raro y como podían dividirse la ganancia por la mitad.

Eso emociono mucho a Stan quien trato de convencer a Mabel de que fueran a la isla, después esmeraron a celebrar poder ir a una cacería de monstros pero pararon cuando el viejo se uniera a ellos pero no pudieron decir mucho porque un bote se estaba acercando a ellos. En él estaba Fiddleford y estaba emocionado de verlos.

— ¿Dijeron cacería de monstruos?  — emocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar y a los dos les encantó ver a Fidds.

— Fidds — celebró Stan feliz de verle.

— ¿Cómo estas Stan uno? — Haciendo el golpe de puño con él, seguido de un ruido de explosión, sabía que eso le gustaba — después te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste Stanley — le había prestado un libro hacia unos días y no lo había terminado de leer.

— Si quieren puedo llevarlos en mi bote, le mejore el motor hace unos pocos días — orgulloso de su trabajo y logrando emocionar a los chicos.

— Piénselo bien, puede ir a perder el tiempo en una épica cacería de monstruos o divertirse de lo grande pescando con su tía abuela Mabel — poniendo pose triunfadora, cosa que se vio opacada por el mal estado del bote en el que estaba sentada.

Los chicos primero vieron al bote de Fiddleford y después al de Mabel para y sin dudarlo mucho irse en el bote del chico reparador.

Eso puso muy triste a Mabel pero no iba a dejar el bote, ya esos dos se darían cuanta de su error pero no estaba tan segura de aceptarlos de vuelta en su bote cuando eso pasara.

Cuando estaban yendo se dieron cuenta de que no tenían protector solar y por eso volvieron a comprar un poco a la tienda que estaba cerca del lago.

Una vez que no les faltara nada, Stanley les contó cuál era su plan y de paso respondió la pregunta de su hermano de qué era lo que había comprado y que llevaba en muchas bolsas.

Les contó como el mayor problema para los que seguían monstros era que se quedaban sin rollo o no encontraban la cámara. Pensando en eso fue que él compró dieciséis cámaras descartables.

Después de perder varias cámaras en la explicación Stanley asigno los puestos. Nombrando a Stanford vigía, a Fiddleford se encargaría del timón y él sería el capitán.

— ¿Quién te dio el título de capitán? — se quejó enojado Ford.

— Porque todo esto fue mi idea — respondió enojado Lee.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el capitán? — preguntó desafiante.

— No me parece buena idea — dijo pensativo con una mano en la pera.

— Entonces seré co capitán — emocionado por haber descubierto una solución al problema, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— No existe el título de co capitán — como respuesta, Ford tiro una de las cámaras al agua.

— Esta bien sé lo que quieras — dijo dándose por vencido, — lo que vamos a hacer para atraer a la criatura es atraerlo con esto — dijo señalando un barril de comida para peces.

Todo eso paso ante la mirada atenta de Mabel quien ofendida fue a tratar de hablar con alguien pero lo único que consiguió fue se fueran dejándola sola.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

Por su parte los niños ya estaban llegando a la isla Undetrasero, Stan jugando con un pelicano que estaba en la proa, cosa que molestaba a Stanley que quería que se tomaran el tema en serio, tan en serio como se lo estaba tomando él, por lo menos.

Fue gracias a eso que prácticamente chocaron con la isla y antes de que Stanley pudiera quejarse, Stanford declaro que habían llegado.

Viendo que el ambiente estaba tenso fue al cartel y con algo de esfuerzo logro tapar parte del cartel.

— Miren chicos, la isla trasero — eso solo le dio gracia a Stanford e hizo que Stanley se enojara más.

— ¿Qué te pasa, el miedo mató tu sentido del humor? — preguntó creído Stan.

— No tengo miedo — se quejó Stanley pero Stanford empezó a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que solo logró molestar más a su hermano y no paró hasta que escucharan un ruido horrible.

— Por favor díganme que eso fue el estómago de uno de nosotros — dio Stan asustado.

— No creo que ningún estomago humano haga ese tipo de ruidos — dijo igualmente asustado Fiddleford.

Tan ocupados estaban estando asustados que no notaron la zarigüeya que apareció y se llevó el farol que habían estado usando, yéndose por la niebla hasta que no se le pudiera ver.

— No veo nada — se quejó Stanley tratando de ver a pesar de la niebla.

— Tal vez no valga la pena — dijo Fiddleford pero Stanley estaba tan seguro de querer la foto que les emociono contándoles cómo serían las cosas de poder tener esa foto, lo bien que les iría si la tuvieran. Eso los alentó a seguir y Fiddleford por si acaso agarro un palo que había en el piso, planeando usarlo como arma.

Llegaron al otro lado de la isla donde había algo que tenía la forma de un monstro pero cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que se trataba solamente de un monstro de madera, en el cual había muchos castores jugando y abrazándose.

— Pero lo que escuchamos era un monstro — se quejó indignado Stanley y cerca de donde estaban volvió a sonar el ruido y para decepción de todos se dieron cuenta de que no era más que un castor mordiendo una motosierra y eso haciendo que se encendiera por unos segundos.

— Al final resulto que el viejo solo estaba loco — dijo Stanley abatido.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

Mientras tanto Mabel le estaba dando consejos a un niño que había visto en un bote.

— Cuando lanzas una línea mucha gente no lo sabe pero debes usar un nudo de barril, es un secreto que te comparto — eso había sido algo que aprendiera cuando era joven.

Lamentablemente lo que logró hablándole así fue asustar al niño.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó asustado.

— Tu puedes llamarme tía Mabel — orgullosa pero los padres del niño la amenazaron con llamar a la policía y ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

— ¿Qué le diremos a la tía Mabel? La dejamos sola por nada — se quejó Stanley para luego tirar una piedra al lago.

En ese momento la tierra se estremeció un poco y del agua salió la criatura que habían estado buscando, asustando a los tres exploradores que empezaron a correr siendo perseguidos por el monstruo y mientras huían le iban tirando cámaras, en un vano intento de lastimar la criatura.

Mientras eso pasaba Mabel estaba escuchando como una abuela estaba pasándola bien con sus nietos, cosa que la ofendió y les abucheo.

 

* * *

 

 

El monstruo los siguió, haciendo que se chocaran con la estructura donde estaban los castores y estos los atacaran.

Deshacerse de ellos fue complicado y cuando lo lograron estaban demasiado cerca de una catarata y pensando que atrás de esta iba a haber una cueva, por suerte para ellos, si la había y por el tamaño de esta el monstro se quedó trabado.

Aprovecharon eso para sacarle unas fotos pero en ese momento una piedra le cayó encima y la forma en la que callo la cabeza fue demasiado rara, cuando Stanley  se acercó y golpeó el monstro, notó que era de metal y después de treparlo, encontró una compuerta y al abrirla encontró al viejo que habían visto gritando y le explicó como nadie le prestaba atención y como había construido un robot para lograrlo, eso les pareció raro hasta que les dijera que era algo común en las personas viejas. El buscar atención, no el construir monstros.

— Creo que fue cruel que dejaran a la señora Pines sola — eso le dolió a los gemelos que decidieron agarrar el destruido bote e ir con Mabel.

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel no estuvo feliz de recibirlos pero al final lograron convencerla y pasaron lo que quedo de la tarde pescando, jugando juegos y sacándose muchas fotos,  la verdad es que no había sido tan aburrido como pensaron que sería.

También esperaban que haciendo eso no volviera a hacerles pasar por algo lleno de brillo en lo que les quedaba de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me apuro en partes pero espero que igual les guste como escribo.  
> Acepto ideas para cambios de roles, igual pondré los cambios hechos hasta ahora.
> 
> Mabel = Stanford  
> Dipper = Stanley  
> Wendy = Helen (esposa de Stanley en mis fic)  
> Soos = Fiddleford


	3. Cazadores de cabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis angelitos, vuelvo aquí para seguir con este fic. Escribo los fics de forma alternada para que no se me acabe la inspiración y este me cuesta un poquito más. Siguiendo consejos no seré tan fiel al original pero claro que la trama la respetare.

Los gemelos Stan estaban viendo tele, viendo  un programa sobre un pato detective, bueno el que estaba viendo el programa era Stanley porque Stanford estaba leyendo uno de sus historietas.

—  No entiendo cómo puedes ver esa cosa  —  se quejó Stanford sin dejar de mirar su comic.

—  Dices eso porque tu no tienes idea de lo que es usar el cerebro para investigar algo  —  Stanley indignado de que dijera que el programa que estaba viendo no era bueno.

—  ¿Cómo si tu pudieras ser un detective como los de los libros que tanto lees?  —  con tono burlón a lo que Stanley lo miro con media sonrisa.

—  Claro que puedo, para empezar te puedo decir que sé que hiciste algo malo y por cómo estás viendo el pasillo viendo el pasillo por el cual podría aparecer la tía Mabel, diré que te has robado un helado de la tienda, además de que tienes una mancha en la playera  —  Stan se  miró la playera notando, para su enojo, que su hermano tenía razón.

—  Bueno, eso lo sabes porque nos conocemos de toda la vida no es ningún mérito  —  o queriendo admitir que estaba impresionado y antes de que pudiera  objetar algo, Fiddleford llego a donde estaban bastante emocionado.

—  Chicos, encontré un cuarto mientras que estaba limpiando  —  dijo para mostrarles una puerta que estaba abierta, había estado tapado por un empapelado y Fiddleford descubrió un picaporte tirado cerca de esta puerta.

Entraron los tres   con una linterna, Stan  escondiéndose atrás de Stanley, porque a pesar de cómo actúa generalmente, él es bastante cobarde.

El lugar estaba lleno de figuras de personas y eso no era para nada  agradable para los que lo estaban recorriendo.

—  Estas son demasiado falsas , en especial esta —  dijo Stanley  apuntando una de ellas, una que parecía tener la forma de su tía y cuando esta les hablo se fueron corriendo.

Le costó a Mabel tranquilizar a los niños lo suficiente como para que volvieran, Fiddleford se había ido lejos diciendo que tenía algo que reparar mientras decía en voz baja como le gustaría olvidar todo.

—  Este es mi colección de figuras de cera,  siempre tuve un gran amor por todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte y por eso tengo todos y mi favorito es……  Por Dios, ¿Qué le paso a mi Lincoln?  — enojada ,  — no sé cuál de ustedes fue pero los voy a estar vigilando a todos  —  señalando a las otras figuras.

Mientras que ella hacía eso, Ford se acercó al charco que había dejado la cera derretida.

—  No debe de ser difícil, yo soy bueno en artes, mucho mejor que este nerd por lo menos  —  orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.

—  Está s seguro de que podrías hacer algo así, lo haría yo pero tengo que cuidar del negocio  pero si puedes hacer algo como esto, no veo porque no  —  dicho eso dejo a Ford y a Lee para que el primero pueda hacer su trabajo.

A Stan le costó mucho llegar a una conclusión de que era lo que podía hacer y fue gracias a un comentario de Lee y a ver una foto de su tía que llegara a la conclusión de que era lo que podía hacer.

Ford había exagerado en lo bueno que era  en el arte y por eso cuando llego a la parte del pecho de la figura se le paso la mano y cuando vio lo que había hecho se asustó y al ver como su hermano no estaba prestándole atención por leer, su susto paso a enojo .

—  Lee, presta atención y ayúdame que me equivoque  —  en pánico, era como si quisiera que su hermano estuviera igual de asustado que él pero no lo logró.

L ee, con toda la calma del mundo fue a ver la figura y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

—  ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime que hago y lo haré  —  ya empezando a dar saltos en el lugar ante la mirada  poco interesada de su hermano, que fue a donde estaba y le pegó una cachetada, eso fue lo que necesito para calmarse un poco.

—  ¿Y si haces la versión masculina de la tía? De esa forma no importa lo que hiciste  —  Stan lo pensó y era verdad, no había muchas otras cosas que pudiera hacer al respecto.

De esa forma siguió trabaja ndo hasta que su tía fuera buscando sus zapatos y al ver la escultura se cayó de espaldas y la miró asustada.

Ellos no podían saber , no había forma de que supieran.

—  ¿Qué te parece tía?  —  preguntó emocionado Stan y después de ver que su cara era de genuina inocencia respondió.

—  Qué el museo de cera está de vuelta abierto  —  con emoción y feliz ante la idea de conseguir plata para eso que estaba haciendo en secreto.

Después de eso mando a los dos niños a dar panfletos a todos para invitarlos a la inauguración y para convencerlos prometió hamburguesas gratis.

Cuando Stan vio como ella las estaba cocinando, la miro sorprendido y le dijo:

—  Pensé que no las ibas a hacer  —  eso le m olestó bastante a su tía abuela, ya se sentía bastante mal con cobrar por estar allí pero en serio necesitaba la plata.

—  No les voy a mentir porque de hacerlo dejarían de ser mis clientes  —  eso era algo en lo que Stan no estaba para nada de acuerdo. 

En su casa, el vendía limonada a los vecinos y nunca se la dejaban de comprar, claro que el ser tierno le ayudaba.

La estuvo mirando como su fuera una cosa rara todo el tiempo y todo fue bien hasta que les di jo que era solo una por persona, una mísera hamburguesa del grosor de una hoja de papel, sin condimentos ni lechuga o tomate, por persona.

Eso enfureció a las personas que habían  ido con la ilusión de llenarse hamburguesas y actuaron de forma violenta, por lo que Mabel agarro la caja de la plata y se fue corriendo.

El resto del día estuvieron divirtiéndose, ignorando como Mabel miraba la nueva figura de cera, que era con una mescla de felicidad y nostalgia, cosa rara.

Esa noche Mabel llevo la figura a ver tele con ellos, cosa que extraño a los niños pero ya sabían que su tía era rara y por eso no le dieron mucha importancia.

Después de agradecer a Stanford por haberle hecho esa figura, lo mando a dormir y se quedó viendo la tele.

Al poco tiempo se levantó para ir al baño, dejando a la figura sentada en su lugar, si no fuera por el  fez  sería  la persona que tanto extrañaba, esa de la que mucho no le gustaba pensar.

Igual y de una forma rara le encantaba tener esa figura cerca.

Fue por eso que cuando volviera del baño y viera que su amada escultura de cera estuviera decapitada pegó un grito, uno que asusto mucho a los dos niños que bajaron corriendo para ver a su tía arrodillada cerca de la figura.

Stanley se quedó tratando de calmarla mientras que Stanford llamaba a la policía, cosa que realmente no había querido hacer pero Stanley le convenció de que hiciera.

Cuando la policía llego, estos dijeron que no se podía resolver , eso enojo mucho a los tres Pines, en especial a Mabel que se había encariñado mucho con la figura de cera.

Stanley dijo que ellos dos podían encargarse de resolver todo, que entre los dos podían encontrar al que acecinara al tío de cera, que era como lo estaban llamando.

Eso no le gustó para nada a Stanford , una cosa era ser fanático de las historietas y otra muy diferente era ponerse a buscar a un criminal, uno que seguramente iba a estar armado y que podría llegar a pegarle un tiro a casa uno.

Pero como siempre su hermano lo convenció, diciéndole que lo necesitaba porque Stanford era mucho más simpático que él, cuando este quería y era capaz de convencer a las personas a confesar, algo que Stanley no podría por ser demasiado directo.

Revisaron el lugar donde ocurrió el crimen y lo que encontraron fue un hacha y unas huellas , huellas de alguien qu e tenía un agujero en el zapato, cosa que les pareció raro a los dos.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban saliendo, vieron a Mabel que estaba bajando un ataúd del baúl de su auto y cuando le dijeron lo que iban a hacer, ella solamente les dijo que tuvieran cuidado y que volvieran para el funeral que iba a hacerle, sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

Viendo la lista de sospechosos fueron al bar del pueblo, donde lograron entrar gracias a unas identificaci ones falsas hechas por Ford, supuestamente había aprendido como se tenían que ver por lo programas de la tele.

Lograron entrar y Stanford se volvió a pegar a Stanley por lo feo que era el lugar y la gran cantidad de personas que se estaban golpeando.

—  Si papá se enterara que entramos a un lugar como este nos mataría  —  eso también lo asustaba incluso más de lo que le asustaba el lugar donde estaban.

—  Papá no se va a enterar, la única forma sería si  la tía le cuenta y no creo que ella le cuente porque estamos investigando quien mato a su querido amigo de cera  —  eso convenció a Stan, en especial cuando fueron a hablar con una mujer que estaba peleando con una máquina de pulseada, logrando romperla, era la señora  Brown , persona de Mississippi a la que le encantaba cazar y hacer otras cosas que siempre se consideran como cosas de hombres.

—  Señora  Brown  ¿Dónde estuvo usted ayer?  — cuando los escuchara la señora dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver a los niños que le estaban interrogando.

—  Estuve bebiendo en la barra, pueden preguntarle al cantinero si no me creer, eso y que esa hacha es para zurdos y yo soy diestra  —  dicho eso gano y le pego a la maquina con una silla, por lo que Ford se fue corriendo y Lee más tranquilo fue a ratificar lo que la señora había dicho.

Cuando Lee salió, no hizo comentario sobre cómo había escapado.

Pero lo que les dio servía como pista para saber quién había sido el que decapitara al amigo de cera.

Fueron de persona a persona tratando de ver cuál era la mano que usaban para escribir y muchos resultaron ser diestros, hasta el viejo Soos Ramírez, que tenía una lata de comida atascada a la mano.

Fue por descarte que llegaron a la conclusión de que la culpable debía de ser la periodista  Shandra Jiménez , una periodista que nunca había logrado salir del pueblo y que le tenía mucha envidia a un periodista feo que a pesar de eso estaba trabajando en la televisión y ella en un diario de mala muerte.

Fueron con los policías al diario pero no consiguieron nada, solo asustar a la periodista porque esta tenía una cámara de seguridad en la que se mostraba a ella jugando a los dardos con una foto de  Toby  Decidido.

Eso le dio vergüenza a ña periodista y los echo de la oficina.

Ya fuera los gemelos estaban demasiado desilusionados como para querer ir a la cabaña pero estaban seguros de que iban a llegar tarde al funeral del tío de cera y sabían que el que  ellos  no estuvieran allí podría llegar a ofenderla.

* * *

El funeral fue bastante sencillo y no solamente estuvieron ellos dos, también estuvo Fiddleford, quien estaba leyendo un libro cuando llegaron y solo lo soltó cuando la tía Mabel empezó a decir su discurso.  Un discurso que no pudo ser completado porque ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo del lugar, siendo seguida por Fiddleford, quien admiraba demasiado a la señora como para verla mal.

Cando se fueron los niños se acercaron a la figura de cera y Stanley se dio cuenta de que esta tenía un agujero en el zapato, cosa rara pero Stanford le dijo que era común, que era la cosa que lo sujetaba para que este parado.

Cuando Stanley estaba sacando sus conclusiones, las figuras cobraron vida y fue de suerte que descubrieran que se podían derretir con las velas decorativas, y terminó siendo perseguido por Sherlock Holmes quien lo siguió al techo mientras que era insultado por el detective.

Para su mala suerte, este no contó con que el sol saliera y este fuera lo suficiente como para derretirlo.

Mientras debajo de él, Stanford en medio de un ataque de pánico estaba atacando las figuras de cera con toda cosa caliente que pudiera llegar a sus manos .

Cuando Stanley bajara, este estaba quemando a Poe, después de burlarse de su poesía, llamándola demasiado triste.

Cuando hubiera quemado la última entro la tía Mabel y se quedó estupefacta cuando vio toda la cera derretida en el cuarto y ninguna de sus figuras por ninguna parte.

—  Dios mío, ¿Qué paso aquí?  —  preocupada por todo lo que había perdido.

—  Las figuras de cera  trataron de matarlos pero nosotros les ganamos en una heroica pelea  —  haciendo un gesto golpeando el aire  —  suerte que papá nos hizo ir a clases de boxeo  —  a escuchar a su hermano decir eso Lee lo miro extrañado.

—  Pensé que  tu  odiabas ir a clases de boxeo  —  no entendiendo a su hermano.

—  Lo odio pero si me sirve para pelear con lo raro, es bueno haberlo hecho  —  festejando las cosas que habían hecho.

Cansado de la discusión que estaban teniendo Stanley bajo la cabeza  del tío de cera  que estaba encima de la chimenea . 

—  Aquí tienes tía  —  tirándosela y ella la miro con afecto.

—  Gracias chicos, ¿Quién quiere unos besitos de tía?  — los dos chicos se negaron pero ella fue y les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, por lo que los dos pusieron cara de asco.

—  Para celebrar pediré pizza, se lo merecen por ser mis pequeños héroes y ya mañana Fidds va limpiar esto  —  se fue orgullosa con la cabeza bajo el brazo.

Los niños estaban tan felices con la idea de la pizza que ni Stanley sospechó en el trato afectivo que le daba a la cabeza.


	4. Citas olvidable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a este capítulo espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Aprovechando que tenían los gemelos Stan estaban con Soos mirando la tele, un bizarro programa de un tigre al que le insertaron un puño, se llamaba “Puño de tigre”. Eso a Stanley le parecía ridículo pero lo veía porque no tenía mejor cosa que hacer.

Cuando llegaron las publicidades apareció una donde una niña llamada “La pequeña Susan” los invitaba a un lugar llamado “La tienda de la telepatía”.

La niña era más pequeña que los gemelos, con un vestido de color celeste y un moñito en el cuello, cosa que parecía raro pero su peinado levantado era aún más raro, era como esos que se usaban en los sesenta, con mucho fijador.

Hasta la mostraron a Mabel saliendo de la letrina en camisón, con un papel higiénico pegado a su pantufla y la llamaron “falsa mujer misteriosa”, cosa que molestó a los gemelos.

— Deberíamos ir a ver qué tal es — dijo Stanley pero una enojada Mabel entro a donde estaban y mientras se sacaba el saco lo retaba:

— Nadie de esta casa va a ir a la casa de la competencia — enojada de que hasta se atreviera a decir eso, — todo se me complicó mucho más desde que ese maldito volviera al pueblo — estaba realmente enojada con esa niña que estaba haciéndole cosas como sacarle el lugar del estacionamiento.

— En ese caso podemos ir a la tienda que no es una casa — Stanley feliz de poder hacer lo que quiere e investigar algo que le parece raro.

A Stanford mucho no le ilusionaba la idea de ir a ver a alguien que estafa como su tía o que lo haga hasta más que ella.

Tuvieron que esperar a que ella se fuera a tomar una siesta para poder ir, estaban seguros de que si los viera ir no les dejaría.

Fiddleford fue con ellos porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no tenía ganas de estar aburriéndose en la casa.

En la entrada estaba un señor Buddy Wentworth, que estaba con un saco de tela al que llamaba el saco de la adivinación y era idéntico al que usaba la tía Mabel y lo usaba igual que ella para sacarles plata a los visitantes. Está claro que ninguno de los tres dejo algo de plata.

Se fueron a sentar tratando de adivinar qué tipo de lugar era esa tienda.

Antes de empezar a cantar la niña se tocó e l moño mientras que pedía que se pararan y para la sorpresa de Ford y desconfianza de Lee, ellos se pararon aunque no fuera por voluntad propia.

Después de eso la niña empezó a cantar mientras adivinaba cosas de las personas del público, hasta llegando a adivinar el nombre de Ford pero este estaba usando una playera con su nombre pintado, así que no era algo tan sorprendente.

Cuando salieron, Ford admiraba a la niña por como lograba desplumar a los incautos.

— Solo hace unos tontos pasos de baile y le dan su dinero, es en serio increíble y solo tiene que usar una tienda y alguien que toque el órgano electrónico — asombrado de cómo ganaba plata con tan poco.

— Sería raro que no admiraras a una estafadora — se burló Lee desarreglándole el pelo para después salir corriendo y que Ford lo persiguiera divertido.

 

* * *

Esa tarde mientras volvían a ver la tele cuando alguien tocó el timbre y Stan tuvo que ir a atender por haber perdido una partida de piedra, papel o tijeras, cosa que alegro a Stanley que se podía quedar leyendo el diario.

El encontrar a la persona que podía ser tan buena estafando sorprendió mucho a Ford.

— Hola Stanford, estaba pasando por aquí y quise venir a hacerte una visita — sonriendo, tratando de verse lo más tierna posible pero eso no funcionaba con Ford que la miro nada impresionado.

— Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — no confiando nada en ella.

— Veo que tu no eres fácil de engañar, que a diferencia de muchas personas de este pueblo tu eres alguien con cerebro — eso le gustó escuchar a Ford, quién generalmente era muy tímido con las niñas pero no con esta y eso era por ser ella menor que él.

—Gracias por todos los halagos pero eso no me dice que es lo que quieres y tengo historietas que me están llamando — se estaba por volver cuando Susan, ya casi sin ideas vio lo desarreglado que estaba el pelo de Ford.

— Si quieres puedes venir a mi camerino, ahí tengo algo que puede hacer que tu pelo se vea fabuloso — Ford lo pensó unos segundos y mientras que lo hacía se escuchó a Mabel que lo llamaba y eso fue lo que necesito para convencerse de ir con ella.

Gracias a eso, fue Stanley el que tuvo que sacar la basura y por eso estaba enojado con su hermano pero el enojo paso a sorpresa cuando lo viera llegar con todo el pelo tirado para atrás usando mucho gel, cosa que no era para nada común en él.

— Dios mío, ¿Qué te paso en el pelo? — tratando de ver que le habían hecho y no entendiendo porque alguien se haría algo así voluntariamente.

— Fui a pasar el tiempo con Susan y ella me ayudo a arreglar el desastre de pelo que heredamos — feliz por cómo se veía.

— Te ves como un mafioso de la tele — se burló Lee a lo que Ford puso imitando la voz del Padrino dijo:

— Y te voy a hacer una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar — divirtiéndose al decir eso.

— En serio no creo que sea bueno confiar en alguien que usa tanto fijador — preocupado por su hermano pero este le respondió enojado.

— Con ella es divertido estar, no se la pasa haciendo cosas científicas de nerd como tu y Fidds — en ese momento apareció el mencionado invitando a Lee a tratar de ver hasta que altura puede llegar su nuevo cohete que había fabricado. Eso emociono mucho a Lee que se fue corriendo.

Al encontrarse solo y no estando nada interesado en ver el cohete, Ford fue a lo de Susan y los dos fueron a sentarse al techo de la fábrica, lugar desde el cual se podía ver al pueblo.

— Desde aquí la gente del pueblo se ve como hormigas, hormigas que me gusta imaginar que puedo quemar con una lupa y dar de comer a mi gatito — dijo feliz y a Ford no le gustó.

— Claro que si — dándole la razón recordando lo que su padre habría dicho, que a la gente loca siempre hay que darle la razón.

— Me gustas mucho Stanford, tu nombre es increíble — lo del nombre Ford no se lo creyó, en especial por lo consiente que estaba de como su nombre era nombre de persona vieja.

— Tu también me agradas mucho — no queriendo entender lo que ella había dicho de otra forma.

— Como me gustas quiero tener una cita contigo — eso fue algo que no se había esperado y hasta se puso rojo por la sorpresa, nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas.

— No creo que pueda… — ella aprovecho la duda

— Nos vemos esta noche para la cena, en serio te lo agradezco — dicho eso lo abrazó y por lo perplejo que estaba Ford no se atrevió a moverse.

 

* * *

Más tarde mientras que jugaban a una consola de videojuegos vieja, la Atari, algo que habían encontrado por la cabaña, siguieron charlando.

— Lo más triste es que esta podría ser considerada como mi primera cita — sintiéndose un poco como un perdedor por ser su primera cita con una niña a la que le lleva dos años.

— Seguramente te llevara a un buen lugar, yo que tu aprovecharía pero trata de no hacer que ella se enamore de ti, porque si lo hace no te desharás de ella — tratando de darle un buen consejo a su hermano mayor.

— Por favor no soy tan seductor — mientras hablaba le ganaba.

— Eso es algo que no discuto — dijo Lee y el timbre sonó, haciendo que Ford fura a atender y para gran susto de él estaba Susan en un caballo, diciéndole que esa iba a ser la mejor cita de su vida.

No sabiendo que otra cosa hacer, Stan se subió al caballo y fueron galopando al restaurante más caro del pueblo.

Eso le encantó a Ford, quien se dejaba sorprender por las cosas costosas.

— Tu si que tienes buen gusto — admirando el lugar — y me sorprende que hayan dejado entrar al caballo — viendo hacia donde el animal tomaba agua de una fuente.

— Es que a mi me dejan hacer lo que quiero — ella riéndose, la verdad es que un poco Ford se sentía fuera de lugar y nervioso pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más que grande para que no se notara.

La verdad es que la niña estaba actuando demasiado como una malcriada y eso no le gustó para nada a Ford, que no podía esperar el momento de irse a su casa a leer sus comics.

— Como esta cita fue tan bien, la próxima será fantástica — dijo ella a lo que él se enojó.

— No dijiste nada de que fueran dos citas, después de esta se acabó y nada de lo que hagas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión — mostrándose decidido pero ella llamo un enorme pájaro el cual lo invitó a un baile y eso no fue lo peor, mucha gente que se acercó pensando que eso era lo más tierno del mundo y por eso no pudo decirle que no, cosa que lo enojo a más no poder.

 

* * *

Lee estaba en la casa viendo tele cuando Ford llegó y sin dejar de mirar el aparato le preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la cita? — no mostrándose realmente curioso y se sorprendió cuando su hermano se sentara en el mismo sillón que él, a su lado.

— Horrible y para colmo me convenció de ir a otra cita — suspirando, por no saber qué hacer.

— Es gracioso que tu hayas sido el que se quejaba que en el colegio ninguna de las chicas lo aceptara hacer algo con él — le parecía divertido en parte lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano.

— Ya sé pero a Susan la quiero como amiga y me encantaría que ella entendiera eso — sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que estaba pasando.

— Lamentablemente no creo que ella acepte eso — dicho eso abrazó a su hermano y se quedaron viendo tele hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir.

 

* * *

Mabel estaba en la tienda cuando vio en uno de los diarios de chimentos que había una foto de uno de sus sobrinos agarrado de la mano del pequeño monstruo.

Enojada fue a mostrar el diario al hermano que estaba barriendo la tienda de regalos.

— ¿Qué hace tu hermano en esta foto con Susan? — sintiendo como si su sobrino la hubiera traicionado.

— Todo el mundo habla de la hermosa pareja que forman — dijo Helen mientras que se fijaba en su teléfono.

— Ningún sobrino mío va a salir con esa niña — fue a ponerse ropa de trabajo y buscar su bastón y salió de la casa tratando de verse lo más intimidante que se pudiera.

— Realmente no me gustaría ser el que se tenga que enfrentar a ella estando así — comentó Fiddleford, que se había asustado bastante con la salida de su jefa.

Con total enojo Mabel manejó hacía la casa de Susan, donde golpeo la puerta con fuerza y cuando vio el cartel de “Disculpe el jardín” lo saco diciendo:

— Este jardín horrendo no tienen perdón — y en cuanto lo saco apareció Buddy que estaba con cara de pocos amigos pero esta cambio cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, cambio la cara por una sonrisa.

— Mabel Pines, es un placer verte, mejor pasa y hablemos — empujándola dentro de la casa a pesar de cómo esta trataba de zafarse.

— La verdad es que vengo a hablar sobre tu hija… — empezó siendo interrumpida por el padre de la niña.

— Claro pero déjame que te sirva un café, es de Colombia — eso le gusto a Mabel.

— Claro, escuche que el mejor café es de allí — dejándose guiar al sillón donde se sentó, espero que le sirviera el café.

— Escuche que nuestros niños están teniendo citas — dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón reclinable.

— Estoy totalmente en contra — para demostrar más enojo tiro un almohadón que estaba cerca de donde estaba sentada.

— Yo creo que este sería un buen momento para que la cabaña del misterio y la tienda de la telepatía se unan y así poder aumentar las ganancias —eso a Mabel le encantó, le daba un poco de culpa pero teniendo en cuenta en lo que estaba planeando usar esa plata lo mejor era tragarse esa culpa.

 

* * *

El baile fue tan malo como Ford se lo había imaginado y hasta peor, con ella haciéndose la tierna todo el baile y tratando de abrazarlo lo más posible, cosa que le molestaba demasiado a Ford.

Después de eso fueron en un bote que era manejado por el loco Ramírez, haciendo todo demasiado romántico como para cortar con él.

— Esta cita fue fabulosa, la siguiente te dejara sin aliento — eso enojo realmente a Ford.

— Hasta acá llego, no quiero que te hagas la romántica, solo quiero que seamos amigo, que es más divertido — tratando de razonar con ella pero esta le agarro la mano con ternura.

— Tu eres mi alma gemela y quiero estar contigo para siempre — una vez que dijera eso no supo que más decir.

Cuando volvió a la cabaña estaba caminando de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar una buena forma de terminar con ella pero entre su nula experiencia en el tema y que la muy maldita siempre tenía una forma de verse tierna y tener audiencia para hacer que él se sintiera culpable si quería rechazarla.

— No seas tan fatalista Ford, no es como si te fueras a casar con ella — dijo sin saber que Mabel iba a entrar con una remera que dijera “Equipo Susan” y dijera:

— Stanford, tu te vas a casar con Susan, hice un trato y me regalaron esta playera — la miro y mucho no le gustó — le faltan brillos — pero eso no fue escuchado porque Ford se había ido corriendo al cuarto, siendo seguido por un preocupado Lee.

Cuando Lee llegó al cuartó vio que Ford se había tapado la cara con una chaqueta, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

— Stanford no está aquí, está en pueblo chaqueta — sonando abatido.

— Si tanto sientes que no puedes, yo cortare por ti — tratando de animarlo y logrando que se saque la chaqueta de la cabeza.

— Es una maldita y demasiado buena chantajeando a las personas, ni yo puedo decirle que no — lo gracioso era como admiraba y odiaba eso de ella.

— No te preocupes, yo lo hare — dicho eso se abrazaron y mientras que Ford iba a leer unos comics para tranquilizarse, Lee iba a ver a Susan al restaurante al que había llevado a Ford.

Le sorprendió con la facilidad con la que le dejaran entrar y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo fue a la mesa donde estaba ella.

— ¿Stanford? — preguntó ella no prestando mucha atención.

— No, soy Stanley y vengo a decirte que él no quiere salir más contigo, que lo pones muy nervioso — espero que la niña tuviera una rabieta de algún tipo pero aparentemente se lo tomó con calma.

— ¿No vas a volverte loca y amenazarme o algo así? — preguntó Lee, siendo eso lo que había esperado de ella.

— Claro que no, sabía que esto podría pasar — eso le dio una sensación de alivio.

Lo que no sabía era que en su casa la niña estaba usando su moño para hacer que las cosas de su cuarto flotaran y se chocaran entre ellas.

Eso enojo a su padre quien le quiso retar pero esta lo echo del cuarto diciéndole que lo podía comprar y vender a un circo.

 

* * *

Ajeno a todo eso Lee atendió el teléfono, resultaba ser Shandra Jiménez quien le decía que estaba interesada en saber sobre las cosas que había estado investigando, hasta le garantizó que no le importaba el que la hubiera acusado del asesinato del tío de cera.

Le dio una dirección y emocionado él fue.

Una vez que entrara la puerta se cerró detrás de él y la única persona que estaba en ese lugar era Susan sentada con una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo en este pueblo, hace cuanto que estás aquí, hace unos días? — preguntó sonriendo pero de una manera que le estaba crispando los nervios a Lee, — este pueblo tiene misterios que tu nunca entenderás — dicho eso uso su moño para hacer que las cosas brillen y se eleven.

 

Xxx

 

Mientras que eso pasaba Ford estaba en las afueras de la cabaña tirando piedras a un árbol.

— No creo que lo derives de esa forma — dijo Helen sentándose al lado de él.

— Sé que tal vez no entiendas porque eres mujer pero no sé cómo romper con Susan — realmente consternado.

— Ve y habla con ella, pero haz que te escuche — fue todo lo que le dijo y después de agradecerle el consejo se fue corriendo a la fábrica de Susan donde encontró a su hermano siendo amenazado por unas tijeras enormes que volaban y la niña agarrando el moño que en el centro tenía una piedra que brillaba.

— Mi amor, juntos podremos ser lo más grande que este pueblo haya visto, únete a mi y seremos invencibles — dijo Susan recordándole a Stan los malos de los comics que tanto leer y de no ser una situación tan mala, se habría reído de la frase.

— Susan, no puedo ser tu novia pero si te calmas podemos ser amigos — tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible mientras se acercaba a ella y aprovecho que estaba distraída para sacárselo y

tirárselo a Lee, eso sin saber que la loca se iba a tirar encima de este y que ambos iba a caer al precipicio que estaba cerca de la fábrica.

Por suerte para ellos Ford había agarrado el moño y lo había usado para levitar él y hacer que los otros dos no se choquen contra el piso.

— Nunca saldré contigo Susan, nunca — dicho eso tiro el moño contra una roca rompiendo el cristal, eso hizo que saliera humo en forma de calavera.

 

Xxxxxxx

 

En la casa de los Wentworth, Mabel estaba festejando con Buddy el haber firmado el contrato.

— Desde ahora todos serán lujos y buenas pinturas de gatitos — señalando una pintura que estaba atrás de Mabel, una que a ella le había gustado más que nada en la casa. Lamentablemente esa celebración fue interrumpida por Susan que se paró en la mesa ratona delante de Mabel.

— Esta será una de sus últimas transgresiones, voy malear a todos los Pines, los maleare hasta que pidan piedad — Mabel no entendiendo lo que decía solo pudo preguntar.

— ¿Acaso te compraron un diccionario nuevo? — tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

— Pero Susan, el trato… — empezó a decir pero a ver lo decidida que estaba su hija rompió el contrato diciendo — perdón Mabel pero me tengo que poner de lado de Susan — como pequeña venganza, Mabel se llevó el cuadro que le había gustado ignorando los gritos de Buddy.

 

* * *

Ya en la casa lo colgó y se dio vuelta para ver lo maltrechos que estaban sus sobrinos.

— ¿Qué les paso? — preguntó preocupada.

— Susan — respondieron los dos al unísono.

— Esa maldita pulga juró venganza pero ¿Qué va a hacer, golpearme la pantorrilla? — dijo ella de forma despectiva.

— Quiero ver que trate de adivinar el número que estoy pensando, es el menos ocho, nadie adivinaría un número negativo — dijo Ford sintiéndose muy ingenioso.

Mabel feliz de tener unos sobrinos tan leales los abrazo con fuerza tratando de llenarlos de pequeños besos, cosa que ellos trataron de evitar.

Todo eso pasaba sin saber que en la casa de los Wentworth había una niñita que estaba revisando un libro, uno que era idéntico al de Lee pero que en lugar de un tres tenía escrito un dos.

— Ya me vengare de ellos, ya verán de lo que soy capaz — dijo para si misma y después se rio de forma maniática.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue mi capítulo más largo, que bueno que tengo a mi beta, Siletek, a la que llame Shirubana por ser distraída en mi otro fic.


	5. La tienda maldita

Era un día aburrido en la tienda de la Cabaña del misterio y los gemelos Stan estaban trabajando, como siempre pero claro que no estaban solo , Helen Brown y Fiddleford McGucket estaban con ellos y hacían lo que podían para divertirse, cosa que era bastante complicado por lo poco que se podía hacer pero  aun así se las ingeniaban. Por ejemplo Stanford estaba haciendo girar el globo terráqueo mientras le tiraba un pedazo de goma de mascar y veía a que país le caía y Stanley trataba de convencerlo  de que deje de hacerlo y todo eso siguió hasta que Mabel apareciera por la puerta diciendo que se iba y les dejaba el lugar para que ellos lo cuidaran.

Helen no tardo ni dos segundos en mostrarles una cortina y la escalera que estaba detrás de ella.

—  Miren una escalera secreta  —  lo dijo con ese tono que usan los presentadores de programas de televisión, esos en los que las personas ganan premios.

—  Estoy seguro de que a la señora Pines no le va a gustar eso  — no le escucharon porque es una personas muy nerviosa y el que él estuviera asustado no era para na da raro y fue así como subieron  divertidos con lo que estaban haciendo.

Ya arriba admiraron la reposera y la hielera que estaban mirando al tótem, este tenía una mira en la parte de arriba y había un balde con piñas. Sacaron unas cuantas piñas y las tiraron al blanco,  Helen y Ford le pegaron pero Lee se quedó corto aunque fue por poco.

—  Por eso papá insiste que practiques boxeo, si sigues así serás un debilucho  — burlándose pero eso fue interrumpido cuando una minivan llegara a la cabaña.

—  Sin Mis amigos, nos vemos después  —  saludo a los dos Pines y se fue volviendo a bajar por las escaleras y saliendo corriendo.

Los dos Pies se quedaron ahí  y Ford empezó a reírse de la nada.

—  No me digas que te enamoraste de Helen, aunque la verdad no es fea  —  divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo su hermano.

—  Claro que no, me cae bien, no es como si me pasara las noches pensando en ella sin dormir  —  tratando de sonar tranquilo pero fallando miserablemente.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo esa noche y al día siguiente mientras que otra vez cuidaban la tienda de recuerdos, una aburrida Helen prendió el equipo de música  y Stan se puso a bailar un poco y cuando estaba bailando Helen noto a Stanley, quien estaba haciendo como que anotaba y con una sonrisa lo invito a bailar.

—  No sé bailar  —  tratando de acabar el tema pero Stan que estaba parado detrás del mostrador se rio.

—  Ahora no pero cuando éramos niños bailabas “El baile de la oveja” , mamá le ponía un traje de oveja y le hacía cantar una ridícula canción sobre flores  —  divirtiéndose del recuerdo y sacando de su billetera una foto que guardaba de su hermano.

—  ¿Cómo podemos saber que ese no eres  tu ?  —  lo decía porque al niño de la foto no se le veían las manos.

—  Dos cosas, primero están  los anteojos, yo siempre use anteojos rectangulares para que nos puedan diferenciar  y después está el hecho de que a  mi  no lograron obligarme a ponerme ese disfraz, yo me ponía uno de lobo y saltaba encima de él arruinándole la canción, por eso es que la dejo de cantar, ahora que lo pienso creo que le hice un favor  —  sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había hecho cuando era más pequeño.

—  Según mamá  tu  te tirabas encima de mí y yo terminaba empujándote para que después lloráramos  los dos enojados y ella nos tenía que calmar, creo que tengo esto todavía  —  revisando su propia billetera y sacando una foto de Ford con disfraz de lobo, tratando de verse intimidante  pero se veía más tierno que nada. Eso enojo a Ford que trato de sacarle la foto pero el reloj anuncio que era hora de irse y Helen se despidió mientras que guardaba el  tag  con su nombre en su bolsillo pero Stanley la paro llamando su nombre.

—  ¿Podríamos ir contigo?  —  extendiendo su mano como si la quisiera detener.

Helen se dio vuelta para volver a encararlo y lo pensó antes de responder.

—  No sé si convenga, mis amigos son demasiado locos y no estoy segura de que pue das con ello  —  no queriendo meter a los niños en un problema.

—  Claro que podemos, hacemos boxeo, podemos con cualquier cosa  — señalándose con el pulgar seguro de sí mismo o por lo menos pareciéndolo.

—  ¿Cuántos años tienes?  —  tratando de adivinar pero la verdad es que ella no era muy buena para eso.

—  Tenemos trece, ya somos unos adolescentes  —  esperando que ella se lo creyera y mientras que ella iba a saludar a sus amigos, los dos chicos hablaban.

—  ¿Ya tenemos trece? No sabía que este año habría habido un dos por uno en los cumpleaños  —  pensativo Ford, cosa que enojo a  Lee , quién le dio un leve golpe en la nuca.

Eso ofendió a Ford pero no dijo  nada, solo salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Helen que estaba ya hablando con sus amigos, que eran  una chica a la que a parentemente le gustaba el rock, con su pelo que tenía partes teñidas de rosa, con ropa negra  y que estaba jugando  con su celular, dos chicos que estaban con  jeans  y  playeras, uno rubio y otro castaño,  también había un gordito que tenía una playera como la que usan los tenistas  y un  shortcito ; por último estaba un chico rubio con pelo algo largo y que estaba hablando con  Helen como si fueran muy amigos y eso molestaba mucho a Lee e hizo que Ford girara los ojos y fuera a donde estaba Helen.

—  Acá llego el rey de la diversión  —  señalándose  con los pulgares a lo que Lee se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

— Él no es bueno para las primeras impresiones, no es tan bueno como yo  —  a diferencia de su hermano, él se señaló con un solo pulgar pero al no escuchar nada solo se quedó callado.

—  ¿Estás haciendo de niñera?  —  preguntó uno de los rubios 

— Cállate  Thistler, ellos son los gemelos Stan y son mis compañeros de trabajo  —  no le había gustado como había hablado de ellos.

—  Stanley, Stanford, les presentó a Lee y Rick, ese es Thomson, quien por cincuenta centavos se comió un insecto y ya saben quién es  Thistle —  Thomson se enojó cuando contara lo que había hecho pero a ella no le importó.

Después de los saludos, se subieron al auto y cuando estuvieron arriba Thomson les dijo que no golpearan el techo, porque a su mamá eso no le gustaba pero fue lo primero que hicieron, mientras que vitoreaban a Thomson.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba, en la cabaña estaba Mabel  mirando la tele y todo estaba bien hasta que el programa que estaba viendo terminó y una película cursi apareció, asustada empezó a buscar el control remoto pero como no lo encontraba, les  gito  a los chicos y como estos no le respondían, indignada se resignó a ver el programa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a donde iban, se dieron cuenta de que era un mini mercado que estaba cerrado y rodeado por una reja.

—  Admiren, la tienda mal dita  —  divertida Helen admirando el lugar donde habían ido.

—  ¿Por qué la cerraron, fue sanidad?  —  curioso Stanley.

—  Asesinaron personas en ese lugar y dicen que desde entonces esta maldito  —  dijo el amigo de Helen que tenía el nombre que era igual a como llamaban Stanley.

—  No sabía que este pueblo tenía historias tan interesantes  — dijo Stanley mientras que Stanford temblaba al lado de este.

—  Por favor no me digan que hablan en serio —  tratando de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba pero el que agarrar le brazo de su hermano no le ayudaba mucho.

—  Tranquilízate Stanford , no puede ser tan malo  —  dicho eso empezaron a trepar la reja y el único que no se animó a bajar de un saltó fue Stanford.

—  Dale tírate, yo te agarro  —  dijo Lee pero él se negó rotundamente, había sido suerte que subiera.

Stanford siguió dudando hasta que Rick, que había subido después de él  y lo agarro para tirarlo, siendo agarrado por el otro adolecente.

Se felicitaron por lo que habían hecho hasta que Thistler tratara de abrir la puerta del local pero esta estaba cerrada pero después de mirar atentamente el lugar a Stanley se le ocurrió algo. 

—  Déjame tratar  —  acercándose a la puerta, lo que hizo que Thistler se burlara pero eso no lo paro y subió al techo y se dirigió  hacia donde estaba la salida de la ventilación y empezó a golpear.

—  Vamos Stanley, demuestra que las clases de boxeo no fueron una pérdida de tiempo  —  lo alentaba Stanford y los otros empezaron a gritar su nombre alentándolo.

Cuando pudo entrar pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que  les abriera la puerta del frente.

—  Fue bueno que este niño viniera  —  dijo Rick mientras entraba.

—  Desde ahora te llamaremos doctor diversión  —  comentó Lee felicitándolo.

Stanford le choco los cinco y Helen le desarreglo el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras que entraba.

No sabían que mientras que ellos estaban dentro el cartel cambiaba de abierto a cerrado.

Estuvieron investigando el lugar, Stanley encontró un diario, el cual le sirvió para darse una idea de hace cuánto tiempo llevaba cerrado, era desde 1995, es decir unos dieciocho años cerrado.

Pero eso no le importó cuando Helen le diera la electricidad al lugar, activando las máquinas y todo lo que había en ese lugar.

—  ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  —  le preguntó Stanley a Helen.

—  Haremos lo que queramos  —  feliz y todos se dividieron  para ver que podían hacer.

Desde jugar a guerras de comida hasta ponerle pastillas de menta a una botella de gaseosa y ver como explotaba, se divirtieron un montón.

Stanford estaba jugando con los otros hasta que encontró algo que no había visto hacía ya bastante tiempo, eran unos dulces de un color rojo pero no ese rojo pálido que tienen la mayoría de los dulces, era un rojo demasiado vivo para lo que era y estaba en una bolsita  con el dibujo de un duende que estaba parado encima de una hoya de oro.

—  No lo puedo creer, es el duende afortunado  —  feliz de la vida fue a hacia los dulces agarrando la primera bolsita y vaciándola dentro de su boca, ni se notaba el tiempo que estaba en ese lugar, por lo menos él no lo notaba.

Stanley estaba sentado con Helen en donde estaba la caja registradora admirando como se divertían todos mientras tomaban un helado.

—  Esta noche es increíble  —  dijo Helen haciendo una pausa.

—  ¿En serio?  —  preguntó Stanley sintiéndose orgulloso de poder estar ahí y haber ayudado para que pudieran entrar.

—  Claro, los chicos se están divirtiendo, hasta Tambry está menos pendiente de su teléfono y tu hermano se está volviendo loco con ese duende afortunado  —  Stanley miro a su hermano y realmente dudo si tenía que ir a decirle que dejara de comer eso, en especial por lo vencido que debía de estar.

No lo sabía pero su hermano ya estaba delirando  con duendes a los que trataba de robarles sus hoyas de oro.

Helen estaba pensando cómo decir algo y cuando se le ocurrió lo dijo:

—  La verdad es que dude que pudieras estar con mis amigos pero eres muy maduro para tu edad  —  señalándolo con el helado.

—  Claro que soy maduro —  estaba tan distraído que se terminó golpeando con el helado en la majilla. 

Estaban en eso cuando uno de los chicos que estaban poniéndole hielo al pantalón de Thomson dijera en voz alta que necesitaban hielo y Stanley se ofreció para ir a buscarlo y corriendo fue a la heladera.

Sacar el hielo no fue difícil pero en el momento en el que lo sacó vio un cerebro con los nervios que lo conectaban a los ojos y una boca.

Cuando los ojos se acercaron a él se asustó, cerró la heladera y tiro la bolsa de hielo mientras que pegaba un grito de miedo.

Eso llamo la atención de los otros que fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

Le dio bastante vergüenza cuando dijeron que habían escuchado a una niña gritar , cosa que molestó demasiado a Stanley pero consiguió distraerlos con el juego de baile, ese donde pisas los botones imitando  lo que aparece en la pantalla.

Lamentablemente cuando estaba por calmarse vio para la pared y en ella se vieron reflejados pero lo que le asustó fue que estaban como esqueletos.

Eso era más de lo que podía manejar solo y fue por eso que fue al teléfono a tratar de llamar a su tía. Eso sin saber que esta estaba sentada en su sillón reclinable con un helado viendo la película que había dicho que no vería y por eso no le atendía.

Enojado colgó el teléfono y fue a donde estaba su hermano tirado en el piso con bolsitas vacías a su alrededor.

—  Dime que algo porque estamos en una tienda encantada pero si digo algo los otros me acusaran de ser un llorón  —  al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, le prestó más atención a su hermano y vio como estaba a pasos de estar desmayado, totalmente intoxicado por la cantidad de caramelos que había comido.

—  ¿Cuántos de estos te has comido?  —  asustado por el estado de su hermano, además de que estar con él le hacía sentir más valiente.  Porque cuando uno está con una persona que se asusta uno se obliga a ser valiente pero estando Stanford en ese estado se sentía muerto de miedo.

—  Demasiados, miles, creo  — Stanley negó con la cabeza, tratándose de calmarse mientras que Thistler estaba raspando loterías, tratando de ganar algo, cuando la moneda se le cayó y vio que había dos siluetas dibujadas en el piso.

Llamo a los otros y todos se quedaron viendo hasta que Thistler le retó a Rick que se acostara en una de las siluetas  y lo habría hecho pero Stanley lo detuvo con un grito.

—  Mejor no, no creo que eso sea seguro  —  eso enojo a los otros , que estaban esperando seguir divirtiéndose.

—  No seas tan amargado, señor aguafiestas  — con gana de  hacer enojar a Stanley y claramente lo logró.

—  Pensé que yo era el doctor diversión  —  no entendiendo  porque le habían cambiado el sobrenombre.

—  Bueno ahora estas actuando como el señor aguafiestas, ¿cierto? —  retruco el rubio y los otros, hasta Helen le dieron la razón y eso hizo que Stanley enojado fuera hacia una de las siluetas para acostarse en ella y más porque había escuchado a Tambry decir que tenía nueve años.

—  Tengo tre ce años, soy casi un adolecente  —  para resaltar lo que había dicho se acostó en la silueta pero en el momento en el que lo hizo una luz la ilumino, después iluminó a Tambry y esta  desapareció, en su teléfono se escribió como si gritara seguido de un montón de emoticones y después se la vio en una de las pantallas de seguridad, golpeándola como queriendo salir.

La siguiente víctima fue Thomson, quien seguía jugando al video juego  y al igual que Tambry fue iluminado pero él fue absorbido por el video juego, donde las flechas lo atacaban siendo cada vez más rápidas.

Thistler trato de convencerlos de que se fueran y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, agarro la caja registradora pero cuando la tiro una luz lo encandilo.

—  Stanley queriendo tranquilizarlos a todos, saco su diario y ojeando vio la página que hablaba de los fantasmas y les dijo que tenían que averiguar por qué seguía en este mundo  —  eso a Lee le pareció idiota y después de que se burlara usando sarcasmo, la luz lo ilumino y termino atrapado en el dibujo de una caja de cereal siendo atacado por el personaje de la caja.

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en escuchar a Stanley cuando un Stanford maldito apareció volando y todo iluminado.

—  Esta cera su tumba  —  era Stanford pero la voz que se escuchaba no era la de él.

—  Lamentamos habernos metido en su tienda sin su permiso, por favor déjenos ir y nunca volveremos  —  eso pareció convencer al fantasma que abrió la puerta pero les ofreció  salchichas y como ellos se fueron corriendo, el fantasma ofendido y les cerró la puerta para declarar que lo de las salchichas era una broma.

Lo acusó de ser mal educado a uno de ellos  y lo terminó transformando en una salchicha, cosa que le hizo tener un ataque de pánico.

Hecho eso hizo que terminaran en el techo haciendo que todas las cosas cayeran y usando esas cosas para atacarlos, asustados se escondieron en un mueble.

Ahí dentro trataron de ver porque elegía a quien atacar y llegaron a la conclusión que esas personas habían estado haciendo cosas típicas de adolescentes.

Con eso en mente Stanley le pidió a Helen que se quedara escondida.

Tratando de verse más valiente de cómo se sentía fue caminando hacia donde estaba Stanford  y tan claro como pudo dijo:

—  No soy un adolecente  —  eso hizo que dos ancianos aparecieran, uno de ellos estaba sujetando a Stanford por debajo de los brazos y cuando escucho eso dejó a Stanford en una pila de comida chátara.

Entre los dos le contaron como odiaban a los adolescentes y que fue por  lo indecentes que eran sus bailes que los dos terminaron teniendo un infarto, cosa que fue lo que los mató.

Cuando Stanley les preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer para salvar a sus amigos, el señor, quien su tarjeta identidad decía  pa , le preguntó si se conocía un baile que fuera gracioso.

Claro que Stanley se lo conocía pero no se animaba a hacerlo y menos en frente de Helen y por eso preguntó si no había otra forma pero por la reacción violenta del fantasma quedo claro que no.

—  Conozco el baile de la oveja pero no puedo hacerlo sin un disfraz de oveja  —  pensando que al decir eso se iba a salvar de tener que hacerlo pero con un chasquido de los dedos de  Pa , hizo que usara un disfraz que era ridículamente igual al que hubiera usado de pequeño.

Resignado hizo el baile de la oveja, con el canto  y el baile. Eso le encantó a los fantasmas, tanto  Ma  como  Pa  se pusieron felices y después de felicitarlo, le dijo que los dejarían ir y puso la tienda como estaba, haciendo que todo volviera a caer del techo al piso.

Cuando se recuperaron, Stanley fue a ver como estaba su hermano y mientras que él estaba haciendo eso, los otros le preguntaron a Helen que había pasado y ella después de pensarlo y ver como estaba sufriendo Stanley, contó una mentira sobre como los había molido a golpes, después hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca, como si tuviera un zipper y que después tiraba la llave, cosa que Stanley imitó.

Ya enfrente del vehículo, quedaron en que la próxima vez se quedarían en la cabaña, cosa que le encantó a Stanley por el simple hecho de que volvería a pasar tiempo con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la tía Mabel había tirado una lata de gaseosa por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban afuera solo dijo:

—  Ayúdenme a buscar el control remoto  — pero eso se canceló cuando viera el estado en el que estaba Stanford, por eso le dio un antiácido y lo mandó a la cama, claro que Stanley no se salvó y tuvo que ayudar a su tía a buscar el control, una vez que lo encontrara volvió al cuarto y sintiendo pena por su hermano se fue a acostar en la cama de este dejando que lo abrazara, porque eso siempre lo calmaba.

No le importaba si al día siguiente se hiciera el enojado, lo iba a hacer para  que durmiera tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto termino este capítulo, al cual no creo que le hice muchos cambios pero igual espero les guste. 
> 
> Planeo hacer toda la serie, cosa que no es fácil pero me gustan los retos.


	6. Stanley contra la hombría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis hermosos, no se me ocurre nada que poner acá pero no quiero dejar de escribir.

Mabel estaba atendiendo a uno de los idiotas de Gravity Falls, ese en especial le estaba preguntando por si tenía cosas que fueran navideñas, cosa que carece de sentido cuando son pedidas en verano  y para colmo ella estaba aburrida porque la mayoría de los turistas se habían ido  y no había señas de que hubiera de que más turistas fueran a aparecer, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas.

Estaba viendo de reojo al idiota cuando sus dos sobrinos entraron corriendo quejándose de que tenían hambre.

— Dame de comer anciana o juro que me lo comeré a él — Ford señalando a su hermano, con una sonrisa que trataba de ser maniática pero que no lo lograba.

— Tenemos que esperar a que ese cliente se decida a comprar algo y se vaya — señalándolo  mientras que hablaba con voz aburrida.

Lamentablemente para ellos, el idiota estaba tratando de decidir si comprar una playera de puma o una de pantera y parecía que iba a tardar mucho.

—  ¿Quieren que nos vayamos y lo dejemos encerrado? — dijo Mabel a lo que los dos chicos aceptaron y se fueron corriendo después de trabar la puerta.

* * *

Ya en la cafetería se fueron a sentar  a una mesa que estaba vacía y fueron  atendidos por un camarero que tenía ojos celestes y el pelo atado en una coleta.

— Hola Gabe , guapo , ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? — sonriendo tratando de verse bien para él.

— Estuve haciendo un show de marionetas en la biblioteca, ¿Qué les puedo servir? —  termino preguntando, no mostrando mucho interés en ellos.

— Queremos un plato de  waffles para que los caballeros compartan y yo tomare una taza de café  y le robare comida a estos dos, bombón — el mesero anotó todo y se fue.

— ¿Los tres vamos a comer de lo mismo? — preguntó indignado Stanley que estaba sentado delante de su tía y Stanford.

— Yo quiero comer hot cakes — se quejó Ford pero su tía no pareció importarle.

— Deben agradecer que les estoy comprando comida, con lo caro que es este lugar no debería comprarles nada —  dijo ella enojada y Stanley noto que en el fondo del lugar había una maquina con la cual se podía medir la hombría y que tenía de premio unos hot cakes gratis.

— No se preocupen, yo invito el desayuno, lo ganare ganándole a ese medidor de hombría — eso hizo que lo miraran incrédulos.

— ¿Tu vas a demostrar tu hombría? — dijo incrédula Mabel.

— Pero si hasta te daba miedo ir a clases de box, te escondías atrás mío — al escuchar eso Mabel se rio con más ganas.

— Eso no era así y no entiendo porque te ríes tía — ofendido por las risas de su tía.

— Porque tu no eres el varonil varoninton — dijo ella divertida y a Ford eso le hizo reír, molestando más a su hermano.

—  Claro que lo soy, soy tan varonil como Ford y más — enojado pero lo único que consiguió fue que se volvieran a reír.

— Por favor no tienes músculos y hueles a crema de bebé  y no podemos olvidar el incidente, eso que paso ayer — lo que estaba hablando era de cómo lo había encontrado escuchando y cantando  una canción pop usando solamente una toalla, las dos cosas lo avergonzaron y le tiro el cepillo que había estado usando como  micrófono.

— Estabas escuchando ese grupo pop para chicas,  BABBA  — divertido Ford pero Lee le hizo callar.

— Yo soy increíblemente masculino, miren mi pecho —  mostrándolo pero no había nada que mostrar, hasta la luz se reflejó en su pecho, casi dejándolos ciegos.

— Ya van a ver, par de incrédulos, se van a comer sus palabras, con unos buenos hot cakes — dicho eso fue a la maquina con toda la seguridad que podía proyectar y después de ver los niveles a los que se podía aspirar apretó la palanca con toda su fuerza. Eso hizo que las luces subieran primero y después volvieran a bajar quedando en debilucho y de la maquina salió un papel rosa con el dibujo de un bebé.

— Esta máquina debe de estar rota, por Dios, es del año de la pelusa, debe de funcionar a vapor o algo — tratando de sonar seguro, riéndose de los nervios que le daba mentir de esa forma tan descarada.

Estaba tan ocupado quejándose que no vio como la señora Brown se acercaba a él, lo empujaba  y se ponía delante de la máquina, se preparó y sin mucho esfuerzo imitó a Lee pero a diferencia de este, ella hizo que la luz llegara a lo más alto.

— Hot cakes gratis para todos — grito ella humillando a Lee como nunca antes en su vida.

— Necesito bello en el pecho ya — y con todos celebrando, mientras que su hermano y tía se reían, se fue corriendo. Lamentablemente se cayó pero se paró lo más rápido que pudo y después de decir que estaba bien se fue.

— Me cuesta creer que seamos parientes — viéndolo, cosa que ofendió a Ford.

— No será el más coordinado pero es lo suficientemente cerebrito como para que eso no importe — tratando de defender a su hermano pero a Mabel no le importó porque en ese momento llegó el raro Gabe y dejó la comida, asustando bastante a Mabel que había estado desconcentrada.

— Aquí tienen — fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

— Gracias guapo, hermoso — dijo nerviosa y transpirando bastante, cosa que a Ford le pareció más que gracioso.

— Te gusta ese tipo — divirtiéndose de cómo estaba reaccionando su tía y má s cuando esta le tapara la boca pero tuvo que parar cuando Ford le lamiera la mano y mientras que esta se limpiaba la mano en su camisa siguió hablando.

— Puede que sienta algo por él pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, hace años que no tengo una cita y no sabría ni  cómo  hablarle si quedar en ridículo —  mostrándose nerviosa, cosa demasiado rara en ella.

— Yo te ayudaré porque yo sé mucho sobre el tema, sé lo que les gusta a los hombres y puedo hacer que pases de ser una vieja solitaria que solo tiene un cerdo como compañía a ser una mujer con novio — eso no le gustó nada a Mabel pero iba a dejar que él se divirtiera, recordando que cuando ella tenía la edad que tenía él habría querido ayudar a alguien que estuviera solo.

* * *

Mientras que Stanford se comía el desayuno de los dos, Stanley estaba caminando por el pueblo, quejándose en voz baja de cómo habían demostrado que no era hombre.

— No tiene sentido, Ford es igual de enclenque que yo pero nadie estaba dudando de que él no fuera hombre — ofendido y paso por un hidrante que estaba roto y los ridículos de los policías  estaban corriendo alrededor de este, sin las camisas mientras que gritaban.

Negando con la cabeza sorprendido de  los  idiotas que eran se chocó con una persona y tomo lo que dijo como una duda de su hombría y se fue corriendo al bosque.

Ya en el bosque trato de hacer sentadillas pero no logro casi nada y ya cansado saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de carne seca , se siente insultado por lo que dice la mascota de la marca y lo deja a un lado.

A los pocos segundos el suelo empezó a temblar y pasaron corriendo delante de él varios venados y hasta la señora Brown que estaba corriendo entre ellos.

Seguido a eso apareció una criatura q ue estaba muy cubierta de pelos, con patas que parecían de toro y hasta tenía uno cuernos que le salían de la cabeza, hasta tenía un tatuaje con el símbolo de marte en un brazo.

Stanley estaba tan asustado que grito y se escondió atrás de un tronco caído pero al darse cuenta de cómo eso era algo que su hermano haría, salió de su escondite y trato de encarar a la bestia que estaba en frente de él.

— No me comas, soy puro hueso, no tengo para nada buen sabor — pero eso no pareció molestar en lo más mínimo a la criatura.

— ¿Vas a terminarte eso? —  preguntó señalando la bolsa y este se la tira.

Mientras que la criatura como Stanley aprovecha para darle un vistazo y tratar de adivinar que es.

— Eres una especie de minotauro — preguntó confundido.

— Soy un  hombre tauro , mitad hombre…. mitad tauro — dudo en el medio de su explicación como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

Stanley lo vio como no entendiendo algo antes de hablar.

— ¿Yo te invoque? — todavía asustado del  hombre tauro .

— Me invoco el olor de la carne — dicho eso grito carne y golpeo algunas cosas que estaban a su alrededor, para terminar oliendo a Stanley para concluir — huele a problemas emocionales — eso sorprendió bastante a Stanley.

— Tengo problemas, problemas de hombría, una mujer sacó mejor puntaje en un video juego que mide la hombría y tanto mi hermano como mi tía se burlaron de mi  — lo miro unos segundos antes de seguir — tu pareces bastante  varonil, seguro puedes ayudarme con algo — feliz de haber descubierto eso.

— Súbete a mi velluda espalda — dijo después de haberse dado vuelta, al ver la espalda llena de moscas, Stanley dudo seriamente si debía subirse pero al final lo hizo y el  hombre tauro  fue corriendo llevándose por delante muchas cosas, como pinos y piedras, hasta que atravesó una montaña, llegando de esa forma al lugar donde vivía.

Stanley quedó muy impresionado con las cosas que había en ese lugar, que iban desde equipos de gimnasia con pesas a mesas de metegol y blancos para tirar dardos, en otras palabras todo lo que se podía decir que era varonil, estaba en ese lugar.

— Este lugar es increíble — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

— Los nomos viven en los árboles y las sirenas en el mar… porque son inútiles pero los  hombrearos  vivimos en las montañas — terminó diciéndolo en voz alta.

Después de eso, hizo sonar un gong, llamando la atención de  todas  las criaturas que estaban en esa montaña.

— Bestias, aquí les traigo un niño humano — después de mostrarlo, presentó a algunos de los  hombre tauro  del lugar, como Ipefisterón, Testosterón y a si mismo que se llamaba Chusbarck, después le preguntó cómo se llamaba y cuando dijo que se llamaba Stanley a ninguno parecía que le gustaba ese nombre.

— ¿El pulverizador? — lo dijo como pregunta pero les pareció gustar.

— Stanley, el pulverizador quiere aprender los secretos de nuestra hombría — al ver como dudaban, Stanley trato de rogar.

— Por favor chicos, ustedes no saben lo que es ser menos fuerte que tu hermano, más si este es un cobarde y miren esto — mostrando su pecho el cual no tenía un solo pelo.

Le dijeron que iban a preguntar al consejo y se juntaron para hablar, como lo harían los jugadores de futbol americano pero al poco tiempo se estaban golpeando ante la mirada de Stanley, quién ya dudaba que hubiera sido buena idea ir ahí.

* * *

En la cabaña, Mabel estaba tejiendo algo en su camisón, cuando Ford fue a donde estaba con una cámara colgada de su cuello.

— Yo te voy a ayudar a tener una cita  y va a ser la mejor que hayas tenido, primero una foto del antes para comparar — dicho eso le sacó una foto, pero como el flash era demasiado, la encandilo y salió horrenda en la foto.

— Ahora vamos a ver cómo actúas , aquí tienes a Helen, quien tomara el papel de Gabe — lo había hecho vestir como hombre y esta estaba parada al lado de Fiddleford que la miraba como sintiendo compasión por ella.

— ¿Por qué es ella la que se hará pasar por Gabe en lugar de Fidds? —  no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y la verdad es que le parecía bastante gracioso.

— Deja de dudar lo que hacemos aquí y ve a hablar con ella como lo harías con Gabe, yo estaré aquí juzgando como lo haces pero no te pongas nerviosa —  eso no la tranquilizó demasiado pero igual fue a hablar con Helen, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y cuando llego a donde estaba Helen.

—  Vamos a comer, hasta te dejo pagar— Fiddleford se  tapó  los ojos mientras que Ford soplaba el silbato que tenía colgado del cuello.

— Va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba — ya no tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la montaña le estaban diciendo a Stanley como se negaban a enseñarle como ser varonil pero los termino de convencer usando la psicología  inversa, cosa de la cual ellos aparentemente no tenían la menor idea.

Con eso aceptaron y como primera prueba lo llevaron  a donde estaba el agujero del dolor.

— Para ser un hombre hay que poder enfrentar sus miedos y  para eso tiene que poder meter la mano en este agujero — para mostrarle uno de ellos puso la mano en el agujero y empezó a gritar golpearse en la cara por el dolor que le causaba lo que fuera que estaba en ese agujero.

— ¿Están seguros de que tengo que hacer esto? — preguntó viendo el agujero inseguro.

Todos los  hombre tauros  les dijeron que si y cuando puso la mano dentro de agujero le costó no desmayarse del dolor.

* * *

En la cabaña  Ford estaba viendo como su tía como esta se trataba de maquillar, cosa que según este la iba a dejar más bonita.

Lamentablemente eso no salió tan bien como esperaban y cuando Fiddleford estaba pasando comiendo un sándwich y al verla se fue corriendo, mientras gritaba.

— Buenísimo, ahora su abuelo me va a llamar enojado por haber traumado a su nieto — dijo Mabel hastiada.

Después de eso empezó un grupo de pruebas para los dos gemelos, para Stanley fueron cosas físicas y para Stanford fueron cosas que  pusieron a prueba su paciencia, tratando de poner a su tía lo más presentable posible y hacer que fuera menos agresiva cuando hablara con un hombre.

Stanford  no recibió nada a cambio de lo que hizo pero en cambio a Stanley le dieron un taparrabos y lo llenaron de tatuajes temporales por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando terminaran las pruebas fueron a relajarse a unas aguas termales y ahí le dijeron que tenía que  pasar otra prueba antes de ser llamado un hombre.

Lo llevaron a una parte de la montaña donde no había estado antes y ahí entró un  hombre tauro  que era viejo y caminaba muy lento.

—  ¿ Él es el mayor o el más sabio ?  —  preguntó curioso.

— No, él es solo la  ofrenda, ese es Lideral —  señalando al más grande de los  hombre tauros , uno que medía como un edificio de varios pisos.

Con movimientos lentos se do vuelta para verle de frente, se sacó una lanza del pecho que tiro frente a Stanley y le dijo que para ser llamado hombre iba a tener que atacar y llevarle una cabeza del multioso, como Stanley estaba dudando Chusbarck  revisó su mochila sacando el cd de BABBA, cosa le dio vergüenza y por la cual acepto ir a atacar el multioso.

Le costó bastante llegar a la cueva del multioso pero nada lo iba a parar, estaba demasiado decidido en ser un hombre.

* * *

En la cabaña habían logrado calmar a Fiddleford y que se sumara, sentándose en la cabeza de dinosaurio mientras que Ford y Helen estaban sentados en el sillón de la tía Mabel, que esta estaba enfrente de ellos.

Lamentablemente y a pesar de haberse estudiado todas las revistas de moda que pudo , la tía quedo horrible, muy transpirada, con el maquillaje corrido y el fez algo arrugado.

—  Hazte un favor y ríndete, tu tía es tan irreparable como la cosa que gira mostrando los pasteles en la cafetería  —  eso le dio una idea a Ford .

—  Lávate la cara y vamos a la cafetería —  le ordeno y ella hizo lo que le dijo, se puso un sweater encima por si acaso pero no hizo ningún otro cambio.

* * *

En la cueva Stanley entro con el mayor  sigilo que pudo pero todo fue arruinado porque piso un hueso, cosa que llamo la atención del monstruo.

El multioso tenía ese nombre por ser un oso que tenía varias cabezas desperdigadas por el cuerpo.

—  ¿Qué es  lo que haces aquí niño?  —  no gustándole que alguien se metiera en su cueva.

—  Vengo pelear contigo, quiero una de tus cabezas, porque veo que tienes varias  —  tratando de sonar osado, más valiente de lo que se sentía y eso enojo al multioso que lo atacó y después de una gran pelea lo tiro al suelo estrangulándolo con la lanza que le habían dado.

Pero antes de dejarse matar le pidió  que le pusiera la canción que le gustaba, que estaba en la casetera, que solo tenía que poner play.

Hizo lo que le pidió y la canción que se escucho era la que a Stanley tanto le gustaba.

—  ¿Te gusta BABBA?  —  preguntó incrédulo.

—  Es mi grupo favorito pero los  hombre tauro  se burlan porque me gusta eso  — Lee lo o emocionado.

—  ¿En serio? Nunca había conocido a nade que pudiera entender lo que me pasaba, pero debo matarte  —  termino de decir con tristeza y al ver cómo se estaba dando por vencido decidió no hacerlo e ir a hablar con  los hombre tauros.

Clavo la lanza en el suelo antes de hablar.

—  Me niego a hacerlo  —  dijo decidido pero solo logró enojar al jefe de los hombre tauros.

—  El precio de la hombría es la cabeza del multioso  —  hablaba seriamente pero lo único que logró fue enojar a Lee.

—  Escuchen y háganlo bien, ustedes dicen que para ser hombre hay que ser violento todo  el tiempo y hacer tareas que ustedes inventan pero yo creo que son patrañas  —  eso ofendió a los que lo escuchaban.

—  Me gusta la música pop y no creo que deba avergonzarme ni explicarles porque me gusta  —  eso enfureció a  Lideral  que le dijo gritando.

—  Mata al multioso o no serás hombre nunca  —  gritándole en la cara lanzándole algo de saliva que Lee ignoro.

—  Entonces nunca seré hombre  —  concluyo a lo que lo abuchearon unos segundos antes de irse a construir algo para después romperlo, pero ya habían roto las esperanzas de Lee y decepcionado se fue de dentro de la montaña.

* * *

En la cafetería Ford entro llevando a su tía de la mano y fue a donde estaba Gabe.

—  Mira, sé que mi tía no es una supermodelo pero es lo mejor que puedes encontrar en este pueblo y viendo lo viejo que estas no creo que te quede demasiado tiempo para ponerte a buscar algo mejor  —  eso a Mabel le sonó horrendo y trato de mejorarlo.

— ¿Qué me dices guapo?  —  tratando de sonar lo mejor posible a pesar de cómo se veía, hasta tenía puestas las pantuflas.

Gabe la miro de arriba  abajo y se alejó unos pasos , cosa que le hizo pensar a los dos que habían fallado pero volvió con un papel y una tarta.

—  Llámame y esto es por la casa  —  poniendo el pedazo de pastel en la mesa donde siempre se sentaba.

Se sentaron mientras que Ford se jactaba de cómo había logrado lo imposible y que no  iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera para conseguirse una novia para él, todo eso era ignorado por su tía que comía el pastel feliz .

Estaba viendo a su tía comer cuando vio a su hermano pasar por la ventana y empezó a golpear el vidrio para llamar su atención ignorando lo decaído que se veía por lo feliz que Ford estab a .

Cuando entro se dio cuenta y le preguntó que le pasaba.

—  No quiero hablar de eso  —  dijo, cosa que puso feliz a Mabel pero duro porque este empezó a explicar:

— Unos seres mitad hombre mitad toro se hicieron mis amigos pero me pidieron que hiciera algo que era muy malo  y horrible, por eso dije que no  —  estaba muy decaído por haberle pasado eso.

—  Para  mi  eso es varonil pero no tengo porque saber qué es eso  —  dijo Mabel mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ford se acercó a él  y le miro el pecho con cuidado para descubrir un pelo, acto seguido se fijó en el suyo propio y no había nada, cosa que hizo que con unas pinzas le sacara el pelo.

—  ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  —  ofendido de lo que había hecho su hermano.

—  Cálmense, ya les crecerán más mientras tanto pueden comer pastel  —  dicho eso les pidió un pastel a cada uno y se quedaron comiendo los tres, divirtiéndose contando chistes y cosas graciosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, para los que siguen mi otro fic, digo que soy una chica, lo que pasa es que roleo con mi novia Siletek y tanto hablar en masculino se te queda pegado, espero no haber asustado a nadie con ese error.


	7. Doble Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis hermosos lectores, estoy por terminar un cuatrimestre de mi curso para arreglar pcs del gobierno de mi ciudad, me encanta porque me dan una beca. 
> 
> Por eso estoy de buen humor, eso y que mi promedio es de 9,20 por ahora y para los que no saben las notas son hasta diez, de ser hasta 100 sería una gran bruta, cosa que no soy. 
> 
> Con todo esto dicho lean.

Cualquiera que llegara a la cabaña pensaría que un evento especial se iba a llevar a cabo en ese lugar, eso era porque todos estaban decorando uno de los salones con globos y serpentinas, Fiddleford era uno de los más entusiastas porque le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, nunca había sido el alma de la fiesta  pero no quería decir que no las disfrutaras.

En un sillón estaban los gemelos Stan haciéndose los enfermos y tirándose serpentinas de espray diciendo que estaban enfermos, diciendo que lo del espray era vomito.

Helen que los estaba mirando y quería participar, por eso fue y diciendo que le habían contagiado empezó a tirarles de su propio espray a los dos. Eso molestó a Mabel quién estaba decidiendo qu e color de brillo iba a usar en uno de los carteles.

Les sacó los  espray a los chicos y los mandó a sacar fotocopias de unos panfletos, estos anunciaban que iba a haber una fiesta en la cabaña.

— Vamos a ir la fotocopiadora  — dijo emocionado Ford, porque en ese lugar iba a poder comprarse algún prendedor de algunos de sus personajes favoritos de comics.

— Se puede hacer muchas cosas en ese lugar y los clientes son amables — dijo Fidds que le gustaba como le tenían paciencia, especialmente una de las lindas empleadas, porque él generalmente se pone nervioso y le costaba hablar.

— No tienen  por qué ir, yo  tengo una hermosa maquina en mi oficina, Fidds la acaba de arreglar — orgullosa de haberle pedido que la arreglara.

Después de varias quejas fueron a la oficina y debajo de una manta estaba la fotocopiadora, que se notaba por la cantidad de polvo y telas de araña que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo .

Ignorando las telas de araña, Stanley apretó el botón que lo haría funcionar y como no pasaba nada apoyo el brazo en la parte de la maquina donde se ponen los papales, lo que menos esperaba era que esta funcionara y le fotocopiara el brazo.

Todo fue bien hasta que el brazo pareció brotar del papel  y trato de acercarse a ellos.

Por suerte Ford había llevado un vaso con gaseosa y le tiro en contenido al brazo, haciendo que este se  desintegrara, prácticamente se disolvió al entrar en contacto con el líquido.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Esta máquina puede copiar seres vivos — dijo Lee emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

— Supongo que fotocopiar nuestros traseros sería una idea más que estúpida — la idea le había gustado pero no quería su trasero moviéndose solo por ahí.

— Ford, esa idea siempre es estúpida — le respondió Lee con los ojos un poco cerrados, un poco hastiado de que su hermano pensara en esas idioteces.

Después de terminar de hacer las copias fueron a donde se iba a hacer la fiesta y Mabel hizo que se pusieran uno al lado del otro, para poder darles un  discurso .

— Bueno Stanford, Helen  y gente aburrida, — lo último mirando a Lee y a  Fidds .  —  Fidds , como sé que Helen tiene un gusto horrible en música,  tu  serás el dj — eso hizo que el mencionado se quejara dando un resoplido pero paró al escuchar lo que decía Mabel — vuelve a hacer eso y tirare  tu basura que traes para inventar cosas al basurero, que es donde pertenece — como respuesta, el asustado empleado hizo el saludo militar.

— Como usted diga señora Pines — esperando que con eso salvara sus cosas.

Feliz con eso siguió hablándoles a los otros.

— Helen  tu  y  Stanford van a trabajar en la entrada — eso a Ford no gustó nada , tenía planes para esa fiesta.

— No puedo quedarme afuera, quiero poder conocer a las personas de este pueblo por si algún día quisiera hacer un negocio aquí  — se quejó y Mabel la idea de que tratara de estafar a los clientes pero sabía  que era mejor que dejarlo afuera donde no prestaría atención a lo que se supone que debía estar haciendo.

— Yo puedo hacerlo — se ofreció Lee esperando quedar bien con Helen pero eso no convenció a Mabel del todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte toda la no che en la entrada con Helen? Porque si me dices que lo estarás prometiendo, no te podrás ir por mucho que quieras — Lee estaba demasiado decidido como para dejar que algo tan tonto como perderse de la fiesta no le dejara impresionar a la chica de la cual gustaba.

— Lo prometo Tía — dijo lo más decidido que pudo.

* * *

Después de haber preparado todo para la fiesta se fueron a vestir, Lee iba a usar lo mismo de siempre su campera  que tenía bordado la cabaña del misterio  y en el frente su tía le había puesto una mano de seis dedos, para que no se avergonzara de lo que lo hacía especial , debajo una playera blanca y un pantalón marrón con zapatillas negras; por su parte  Ford iba a usar una playera verde con la imagen de linterna verde, un jean y zapatillas rojas.

Lee se estaba mirando mucho al espejo tratando de peinarse, cosa que era rara en él pero Ford sintió lastima y fue por el gel que su mamá le había comprado por su se quería ver presentable.

— Déjame que te lo arregle yo porque tu solo no podrás verte bien para tu chica  — dicho eso hizo que se sentara en la cama, se puso detrás de él y empezó a peinarle.

— Gracias, pero igual lo que haces es una pérdida de tiempo porque yo tengo un plan — Ford espero a haber terminado de alisar el pelo de Ford antes de responder.

— No me digas que hiciste una de esas listas quilométricas de nerd —  nunca le habían gustado y menos cuando lo incluían a él, cosa que no pasaba siempre pero a veces lo hacían.

— No es kilométrica — sacando de su bolsillo un papel que parecía pequeño pero cuando lo termino de desplegar era tan alto como él.

— Paso uno, conocernos mediante un divertido dialogo, dialogar es como hablar pero de forma entretenida — orgulloso de su lista pero Ford estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo con cara de profundo aburrimiento.

— ¿Y para eso necesitas una lista? Lo que dices lo sabe todo ser humano — con tono de hastió, cosa que enojo a Lee.

— Esto precisamente no es un dialogo, es lo que quiero evitar hacer con Helen — enojado con su hermano — si todo sale bien, para el paso once, la invitaré a bailar — emocionado con la idea imaginándose bailando con ella un ritmo lento y que ella si sabía apreciar su lista.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a ella y hablarle como un ser humano, porque el único que te detiene eres tu — no entendiendo a su hermano y hasta que tan parecidos eran .

— Hablar como una persona normal, ese es el paso nueve —  mostrándole la lista mientras señalaba el paso nueve y Ford le dejo de insistir porque estaba demasiado emocionado con la fiesta.

Ford estaba admirando a la gente bailar desde la entrada a la tienda de regalos cuando su tía entro bailando.

Ella estaba usando una colorida camisa rosa con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color celeste, zapatos con taco negro y en su cabeza el fez rosa que estaba decorado con su estrella fugaz.

— ¿A qué no soy la mejor haciendo fiestas? — parándose al lado de su sobrino, a quien se le quedo mirando y no fue hasta que le sonriera que no supiera cuál de sus sobrinos era.

— Si alguien se quiere ir debes cobrarle — dijo Ford a lo que Mabel enojada le golpeo levemente en la nuca.

— Yo no hago esas cosas, si esta fiesta va bien podré hacer otra y más gente vendrá a divertirse hasta el cansancio —  con alegría en su voz mientras que Fidds trataba a duras penas de ser un buen dj. Estaba haciendo lo que decía en un libro porque no tenía idea de que hacer.

* * *

Fuera de la cabaña estaban Lee y Helen vendiendo entradas con dos recipientes con palomitas de maíz, Mabel se las había dado para que se entretuvieran y no tuvieran que entrar a la cabaña, cosa que Lee no tenía planeado por el momento.

De una forma para nada disimulada saco el papel de su bolsillo y escondiéndose un poco de Helen pero sin dejar la silla revisó lo que la lista decía que tenía que hacer, tenía que tener una conversación natural.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta natural, cuál es tu bocadillo favorito? — lo de ser natural no le salió casi nada pero Helen igual pensó la respuesta antes de responderle.

— No tengo idea, me gustan casi todos — dijo ella tranquila.

— Es el mío también — respondió emocionado y tardó en darse cuenta de su error y para no tener que hablar se  llenó  la boca de palomitas mientras que ella seguía cobrando a los que querían entrar, les daba los  tickets para que pudieran entrar y Lee buscaba un nuevo tema de conversación bastante asustado.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña Ford estaba tratando de mostrar sus trucos de cartas pero no teniendo mucho éxito y cansado se fue a sentar sin darse cuenta que cerca de donde estaba sentándose había dos niños de su edad. Uno era  de piel trigueña, pelo marrón y ojos marrones, el otro tenía el pelo negro y  los ojos marrones pero igual  de pálido de Ford. 

— Si es el truco de elige una carta, ese es fácil de descifrar — dijo el de piel trigueña con un tono algo burlón.

— No dejes que este tonto de desilusiones, se hace el rudo pero le encantan los trucos de magia —  para evitar que se pelearan pero el escuchar que le gustaban los trucos de magia ya había hecho que le gustara como era ese chico.

— ¿Te sabes muchos trucos de magia? — esperando que la respuesta fuera un  si  pero este solo se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Se sabe algunos, yo me llamo Rico y él se llama Jorge — los presento el de piel más pálida, que al mismo tiempo era el más tranquilo.

— Me llamo Stanford, pero me pueden llamar Stan — pensando que había logrado hacer amigos, cosa en la que nunca había sido bueno.

Toda su meditación fue  interrumpida por Fiddleford, quien algo dudoso de lo que hacía anuncio de que iba a haber una competencia para ver quién era la persona  más fiestera de la fiesta. Le  pareció redundante en el momento en el que las palabras salieran de su boca pero no tenía por qué arrepentirse y nadie más  parecía haberlo notado, se había olvidado de mostrar la corona pero se dio cuenta al verla y rápidamente la mostró.

Eso hizo que un chico con ropa aparentemente cara se acercara a él  y le exigiera la corona.

Eso no le gustó nada a Fidds, quien alejo la copa del chico con bastante hastió.

— Para tener la copa la tienes que ganar, esto es una competencia — no le gustaba nada la actitud de ese chico y más como lo miraba de esa forma desafiante, podría no ser mucho más alto que el engreído pero por el amor de Dios, él tenía veintiún años, tenían que respetarlo.

— ¿ Quién  me puede ganar , el enorme  mastodonte , su amigo  el enano ? — eso ofendió a los dos y Ford fue a donde estaba y después de sacarse los anteojos y poniendo su pose de ganador dijo:

— Yo competiré contra él — lamentablemente le estaba hablando al otro niño. Este giro los ojos y lo movió para que hablara con Fidds, quien él dijo que se pusiera los anteojos, cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

— Me llamo Stanford y te ganare con tanta ventaja que hasta tus nietos se sorprenderán — extendiéndole la mano, que era como su papá le había enseñado que se trataba a los adversarios.

— Ese es nombre de viejo anticuado  y nada respetable no como el mío que es Preston Northwest, veamos cuál de los dos gana y cual queda en ridículo — dicho eso se alejó con su sequito de dos chicos que lo seguían a todas partes y que estaban usando ropa tan cara como la de Preston.

— Sigue soñando iluso — le grito feliz de poder usar esa palabra sin que le retaran.

Los dos chicos con los que había estado hablando se acercaron a él y el más bajo hablo.

— Gracias, era tiempo de que alguien le enseñara su lugar — dijo Jorge, a quien nunca le había gustado como actuaba ese idiota.

— Siempre está molestando, creyéndose demasiado por la plata que tienen sus padres —  mirando con odio como se iban charlando y riéndose.

* * *

Fuera de la cabaña, Lee y Helen seguían vendiendo entradas pero fue por escuchar la música de dentro y ver como Ford estaba tratando de bailar entre varias personas y siendo felicitado por Fiddleford, que en parte lo hacía por cuanto odiaba al otro chico.

— La fiesta parece entretenida ¿Te importa quedarte solo? — sonriendo esperando que la respuesta de su compañero de puesto fuera un  si .

— Claro, no hay problema — la verdad era que no quería que se fuera pero pensó que dejándola ir iba a quedar mejor con ella.

Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, le habría desarreglado el pelo pero este tenía gel y no lo quiso tocar.

Una vez que ella se fuera, espero unos pocos segundos antes de dar vuelta el cartelito que decía abierto para que dijera cerrado y tratara de escaparse.

— Seguro que a Mabel no le importara que me vaya unos segundos — lamentablemente ella estaba al lado de él y no estaba con una cara alegre.

— No te puedes ir, ¿Cómo llenare mi fiesta de gente si tu no les vendes las entradas? — lo miraba decepcionada porque realmente había confiado en que hiciera su trabajo.

— Serían solo unos minutos — tratando de verse adorable pero fallando.

— Lo prometiste, por eso fue que  te elegí a ti porque esperaba que no me decepcionaras, eres el más responsable o por lo menos eso dijeron tus padres — no tenía como responder a eso  y de mala gana se volvió a sentar.

Estaba pensando como haría para poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo cuando vio uno de los panfletos y se le ocurrió la idea de usar la fotocopiadora.

Sin esperar tiempo puso el cartel en cerrado y fue corriendo a la oficina de su tía donde se acostó en la parte de la máquina que hace copias y apretó el botón.

Después de que tocara el botón se arrepintió pero no tuvo tiempo de deshacer lo que había hecho porque ya se había hecho  una copia.

Al igual que con el brazo, el papel se quedó tirado en el piso, después adquirió color, uno bastante pálido y por último salió del papel sorprendiendo a Lee que lo estaba mirando desde la máquina.

Lo bueno fue que el dibujo de su campera no se copió y en ese lugar pudo escribir un dos.

— Es como verme a un espejo — dijeron los dos al unísono y se rieron sorprendido de lo que habían hecho.

Cuando se calmaron Lee, no teniendo mucho tiempo que perder fue directo al grano.

— ¿Ya te sabes el plan? — preguntó y como respuesta el nuevo Lee saco una hoja idéntica  a la de Lee y los dos la vieron fijo.

Para poder diferenciarlos, Lee saco un rotulador de la oficina de su tía y le escribió un dos en donde se supone que estaría el dibujo de la mano.

— Desde ahora te llamaras número dos — dijo pero este negó con la cabeza.

— No, hubo un nombre que siempre quise tener…

— Christopher — dijeron los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Lee lo pensó unos segundos antes de preguntarle.

— ¿No te iras a volver loco y atacarme como en las películas? — como respuesta Christopher se rio antes de decir.

— No, soy tu y cualquier sea el caso puedes desintegrarme con agua — después se felicitaron por pensar en eso y se fueron cada cual a su puesto.

Ya con todo solucionado Lee fue a donde estaba Helen pero esta le dijo que estaba con  Thistler , cosa que no le gustó para nada, menos cuando este sacara una guitarra y le mostrara como la podía tocar, eso hizo que se imaginará como lo dejaba por el maldito a pesar de sus gran cantidad de defectos.

Estaba sufriendo por lo que había imaginado cuando su teléfono celular sonó y al atenderlo era Christopher que le  decía que se había imaginado lo mismo y que tenían que planear algo para deshacerse de Thistler pero que iba a necesitar ayuda, la idea era robarle la bicicleta, cosa que Christopher no podía por tener que estar vendiendo entradas y Lee tenía que hablar con ella cuando el idiota se fuera a recuperar su bici.

Así fue como se copió y nació número tres pero como este no quería hacerlo solo hicieron otra copia pero se quedó atascado el papel. Eso provocó que el Lee que se formara fuera deforme y por eso no lo numeraron y crearon otro. 

Una vez que todo estuviera decidido, Lee fue a darle un papel a Fidds, que no tardo en leer. En este papel avisaba al dueño de una bicicleta fea y azul, que se la habían robado.

Thistler al haber escuchado eso corrió detrás de las dos personas que le habían robado la bicicleta y Lee aprovecho para poder acercarse a Helen sin problemas.

— ¿Quiénes serán esos? Yo no pu edo ser porque estoy aquí — ella no entendió pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso porque estaban haciendo un concurso de canto.

Primero canto Preston, quien se notaba que había tomado clases de eso y después fue Ford, quien sabiendo que no tenía  una voz  provilegiada  trato con una canción de Queen que sabía que a todo el mundo le gustaba, “ We will  rock  you ” hasta se tomó el trabajo de hacer el ruido con los pies al principio. Eso le ayudo a caerle bien a la gente que lo escuchaba.

Después de eso pusieron una canción lenta y Ford fue a donde estaba para pegarle en la nuca y decirle que le pidiera que bailara con él.

Lo malo fue que a Lee le dio un ataque de pánico y fue junto con Christopher a planear algo en su cuarto.

Le asustaban todas las cosas que podían llegar a interrumpir su plan, que iban desde que volviera Thistler a que Mabel lo interrumpiera.

Fue por eso que volvió a la fotocopiadora y se sacó más copias llegando a haber  hasta un Lee número diez. Entre todos ellos crearon un nuevo y más complejo plan, uno que era a prueba de idiotas.

La primera parte era entretener a Fiddleford para poder poner la canción, cosa que se había presentado difícil porque  él no era para nada idiota y por ende era difícil de engañar pero tenía un claro punto débil y sabiendo cual era número Diez fue a donde estaba manejando la música y alejándolo un poco de la consola le preguntó cuáles eran sus últimos proyectos, sabiendo cuanto eso podía tardar.

Por su parte Número siete puso un filtro rosa encima de una de la luces, número cinco cerro una cortina y número ocho agarró una caña de pescar a la que le puso un sobrecito de plástico con brillo dentro y lo puso delante de Mabel, quién dudo al principio pero después se tiró a tratar de atraparlo.

Por último número seis toco la campana con la que Stan los despierta para avisar que era hora de que Lee bajara y antes de dejarlo bajar Christopher le desea suerte, cosa que Lee descarta diciendo que tiene un plan, mientras se palmea el bolsillo orgulloso.

Lo que no había planeado era que Helen iba a estar esperando a usar el baño y eso lo asustó mucho.

— Hola Lee, ¿Qué pasa?  —  un poco  preocupada  al ver la reacción de su amigo.

—  Nada, ¿No deberías estar en el salón de baile, como cuarenta y dos segundos exactos?  —  tratando de sonar normal pero fallando, para su suerte Helen no estaba curiosa por saber que le pasaba en ese momento, queriendo disfrutar la fiesta.

—  Digamos que hay un apocalipsis zombi, ¿Quién crees que sería el líder? Yo creo que ese loco  — señalando a una persona que parecía hacer carate más que bailar.

Lee dudo, porque eso no estaba en su plan pero al final decidió guardar el largo papel en su bolsillo y seguir con el flujo de la conversación.

—  Yo creo que ese alto  —  señalándolo  —  porque son mejores para llegar a lugares altos y ¿pueden usar más cosas como armas?  —  lo último no estaba del todo seguro pero quería seguir conversando con ella.

—  Hablando de altos, mira  —  dijo antes de sacar su billetera  —  estos son mis hermanos y esta….  —  había estado tapando su cara en la foto con su pulgar hasta que lo destapo diciendo  —  esta soy yo  —  en la foto se podía ver a una niña de unos años menos que la que estaba mostrando la foto, con fren os en los dientes y dos coletas, nada feliz de que le saquen la foto.

—  Estabas horrible  —  dijo sin pensar  pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y pidió perdón pero ella se rio, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

—  La verdad es que siempre me molestaron por tener seis dedos en cada mano, por eso siempre escondo las manos  —  lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero ella hizo que se sacara la mano del bolsillo.

—  No es tan malo, es lo que te diferencia de tu hermano, imagínate si  fueran cien por ciento iguales, eso  si  sería malo  —  eso le hizo sentir bastante mejor.

—  ¿Me esperas?  —  preguntó antes de meterse en el baño y en cuanto lo hizo, las copias de Lee fueron a encararlo, queriendo saber porque no estaba cumpliendo con el plan.

—  ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  Número diez estuvo entreteniendo a Fidds por diez minutos, no creo que pueda entretenerlo por mucho —  en eso se escuchó la voz de Fiddleford diciendo emocionado que estaba cerca de encontrar un motor que pueda hacer que su último invento se mueva, cosa que dio a entender que tenían tiempo.

—  No me lo van a creer  pero recién me encontré con Helen y todo estaba yendo fantástico  —  por las caras que tenían los otros Lees eso no les había gustado para nada.

—  Buenísimo, pero eso no es el plan ¿Tenemos que recordártelo?  —  dijo enojado Christopher y todos sacaron de sus bolsillos sus copias del plan y empezaron a leerlo en voz alta.

—  Esto ya está demasiado loco  —  dijo Lee empezando a entender lo que su hermano le había dicho antes  —  tal vez no sea necesario seguir un plan, puede que lo mejor sea que solamente vaya a hablarle como una persona normal  —  eso no le gusto para nada a sus copias.

—  Si no vas a seguir con el plan, tal vez tu no seas la que deba bailar con Helen  —  dijo número cinco y los otros le dieron la razón, cosa que asustó bastante a Lee.

—  Dijimos que no nos íbamos a atacar  —  les advirtió pero no logró pararlos.

—  Todos sabíamos que no era verdad  —  dijo número cinco  y entre todas las copias lo agarraron y lo encerraron en un ropero.

Cuando se quejó de que se iba a quedar sin aire le dijeron que tenía galletitas y un libro para colorear, cosa que le pareció molesta pero no dijo nada.

Fuera del placar las copias se estaban peleando por ver quién iba a bailar con Helen pero pararon cuando Christopher les hizo notar que de estar ellos en la situación de Lee se habrían escapado, cosa que este hizo.

Este había bajado corriendo para donde estaba Helen pero no pudo hablarle porque una de sus copias lo llevo de nuevo al pasillo  donde empezaron a pelearse con Lee hasta que este se logró escabullir y los trato de engañar diciendo que era el número siete pero lamentablemente el papel que había usado para escribir el numero en su campera se despegó y como recurso extremo uso uno de los objetos de fiesta, uno que explotaba y sacaba humo para activar los rociadores y así desintegrar a todas las copias, por lo menos eso pensó que había hecho porque Christopher seguía en pie.

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba Ford estaba bailando con todos los pasos que se sabía, Fiddleford aprovecho eso para avisar que solo estaban a una canción de decidir quién se llevaba la corona.

Ford queriendo ser un buen competidor fue a donde estaba Preston.

—  Aprovecho para decirte que no importa quien gane, me entretuve participando  —  le extendió la mano pero este se le quedo mirando con asco.

—  Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores y por eso sé que no vas a ganar  —  dicho eso se fue dejando a un enojado Ford solo.

Cosa que le dio más ganas de ganarle, de destrozarlo.

* * *

Lee por su parte seguía peleando con Christopher hasta que escucho la risa de Helen y cuando  fueron a ver qué pasaba vieron que ella estaba hablando y parecían bastante juntos, demasiado para el gustó tanto de Lee como de Christopher, quienes dejaron de pelear y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscar unos refrescos para los dos.

Ignorando todo lo que había pasado, en la fiesta estaban por decidir quién se iba a quedar con la corona.

Para eso estaba Fiddleford parado en medio de los contendientes, odiando tener que hacer eso por toda la atención que estaba  prestándole pero igual quería terminar con todo el tema y pidió  que aplaudieran primero por Ford usando su brazo como si estuviera midiendo lo fuerte que aplaudían, hasta Mabel quien había logrado atrapar el sobrecito de brillo aplaudió orgullosa.

Después le toco a Preston quien gracias a mirarlos de forma amenazante consiguió la misma cantidad de aplausos que Ford y viendo que estaba empatando fue buscando a ver quién no estaba aplaudiendo y al ver al loco Ramírez que estaba durmiendo en unas sillas, lo despertó sacudiéndole un billete cerca de la cara y por eso aplaude haciendo que él gane.

Eso desalentó mucho a  Ford y más cuando este se llevara a casi todos prometiéndoles una fiesta en el yate de sus padres.

Se bajó del escenario desilusionado y fue a hablar con los que había considerado sus amigos.

—  Si quieren pueden irse  —  dijo cabizbajo.

—  De irnos nos perderíamos la  pijamada —  dijo Jorge a lo que Rico asintió.

—  ¿Se van a perder qué?  —  preguntó Ford no entendiendo nada.

—  Nuestros padres nos dejaron quedarnos a dormir, tengo historietas para que leamos  —  mostrándole de su mochila la última que se había comprado recientemente , cosa que le encantó a Ford y pidió que pusieran otra canción para festejar.

* * *

En el techo de la cabaña estaban Lee y Christopher charlando de lo que acababa de pasar.

—  ¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad con Helen? Digo porque ella tiene quince y nosotros doce  —  no lo veía muy posible pero Christopher parecía más optimista.

—  Creo que  si  pero el avance será nulo si no cambias algo, la única buena conversación la tuviste cuando ignoraste tu lista  —  escuchar eso le alentó muy poco.

—  Ford tenía razón, todo esto es muy tonto  —  dijo  y los dos tomaron un sorbo de gaseosa, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y le pidió a Lee que no lo mirara.

Se estaba derritiendo, cosa que a Lee le asustó bastante pero este no se fue sin darle consejos sin decirle que no fuera tan tímido y en su honor le tiro parte de su gaseosa encima del charco que había dejado Christopher y un poco dolido por haberlo perdido fue a la cabaña pero antes de entrar se tomó el tiempo para destruir la lista.

Así se unió a su hermano, quien estaba bailando con sus nuevos amigos y Helen disfrutando la música parada apoyada en la pared.

Ya tendría otras oportunidades por el momento iba a disfrutar de la música con su hermano.


	8. El secreto de los Northwest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me daban por muerta o que solo iba a comentar los fics, tanto los que me gustarán como los que no pero, estoy aquí y tarde porque me tuve que reponer del último capítulo que salió de la serie, rompió mi corazoncito. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

La familia Pines estaba en el auto yendo al pueblo, habían planeado un día familiar yendo al centro comercial para ver si a Mabel se le podía ocurrir algo que pudiera ser una buena atracción para la cabaña, algo que no fuera lleno de brillos porque según sus sobrinos eso les dolían los ojos de verlas, cosa que le hizo suponer que a los clientes les podría pasar lo mismo.   
De camino Stan, que estaba usando una playera de un delfín surfeando, sacó un collar de dulces de limón y se lo puso alrededor del cuello como si fuera un collar y señalándolo dijo:   
— ¿A que no me veo como uno de los millonarios de la tele? — le parecía divertido lo que había dicho.   
— Claro que si cariño — no mirándole pero al tiempo no quería romper los sentimientos de su sobrino, tampoco dijo su nombre porque aún no había aprendido a reconocerlos por la voz, estaba segura de que ni la madre podría hacer eso.   
Lamentablemente el paseo familiar fue interrumpido cuando notaron que todo el pueblo estaba lleno de caretas y gente vestida como lo estarían en el siglo diecinueve, en el ápoca en la que el pueblo fue fundado.   
Ella trato de escapar pero su auto fue rodeado por caretas, por eso se tuvieron que bajar del auto.   
— Esto es increíble — dijo Lee mirando a una postal para comparar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a como era antes el pueblo.   
— Es el día del pionero, todos los días estos locos ridículos se disfrazan para celebrar el día en el que el pueblo fue fundado.   
Cuando terminó de decir eso una señorita vestida con un vestido de la época se le acercó con unos diarios bajo el brazo y uno en la mano.   
— Bienvenidos a 1863 — eso enojo a Mabel, quien lo echo empujándola.   
Ford la ignoró mirando las cosas que se podían hacer, había gente fabricando velas y hasta el loco Ramírez e estaba enseñando como conseguir oro, cosa que le interesó a Ford pero más le interesó saber que cuales eran los eventos que iban a empezar, esos que habían anunciados por el altavoz.   
— Si vuelven hablando como estas personas Pato dormirá en sus camas y ustedes en el corral — y solo para enojarla dijeron algunas frases.   
— Hay una serpiente en mi bota — dijo Ford.   
— Vamos a robar la diligencia — le respondió Lee y se fueron corriendo.   
— Sus camas serán de Pato — dijo ella antes de irse de vuelta a su auto, agradeciendo que no le preguntaran porque no le gustaba ese día, eso era algo demasiado personal.   
A pocos pasos de donde estaban había unas personas en lo que parecía ser una boda pero en lugar de un hombre y una mujer eran un hombre y un pájaro carpintero, cosa que a Ford le confundió bastante y Lee sacó el diario con el pino para responderle.   
— Según esto, en Gravity Falls era legal casarse con pájaros carpinteros — eso no les gustó nada a los dos y menos cuando el señor que se había casado con el pájaro carpintero se les acerco.   
— Sigue siendo legal, muy legal — mientras que acariciaba la pata del pájaro con el cual se había casado.   
No queriendo saber nada más de eso se acercaron al escenario donde estaba uno de los policías dando por empezados los eventos del día, en eso apareció otro pero estaba vestido con ropa de la época y tocando una campana y parecía muy feliz de hacerlo.   
En el público a una señora le robaron su bolso pero ninguno de los policías hizo nada, por lo ocupados que estaban divirtiéndose con las cosas del día.   
Justo cuando Ford y Lee llegaran a estar en frente de todas las personas que estaban viendo al escenario, en ese momento Preston, con sus padres atrás de él sentados en sillas empezó a dar un discurso.   
— Hola amigos, ya me conocen, soy Preston Northwest, tátara nieto del fundador de Gravity Falls Nathaniel Northwest y la plata me sobra — por alguna razón eso hizo que las personas le aplaudieran.   
— Ahora si tiene espíritu de pionero, les pido que suban y se presenten — alentando a las personas que subieran, estaba usando un traje que parecía remotamente de la época pero se notaba que era de una marca cara, como toda la ropa que siempre usaba.   
A Ford la idea le encantó, eso le ayudaría a lograr que las personas de ese pueblo lo vieran como alguien en quien se podía confiar y así no se defenderían si tratara algunas de sus tretas para sacarles dinero.   
Lee le quiso convencer de que no subiera pero este no le hizo caso.   
— Nada que él pueda hacer me arruinara lo que tengo planeado — dijo emocionado antes de subir al escenario.   
Preston no se dio cuenta quien era la persona que estaba presentando hasta que se dio vuelta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar el odio que le tenía a ese chico.   
— Estamos aquí para celebrar el día del pionero ¿Quién se siente tan patriota como yo? — después de eso empezaron a ovacionar a los estados unidos gritando América repetitivamente pero eso fue interrumpido por Preston, quien haciéndose el simpático le reto.   
— Lamento ser la persona que te lo diga pero el día del pionero es para gente seria y tu eres todo lo contrario a una persona seria, te vez y actúas ridículo — sintiéndose superior con cada silaba que salía de su boca.   
— Eso no es verdad puedo ser serio — mirándolo con cara desafiante pero al parecer no funciono.   
—Tienes una playera de un delfín surfeando y tienes un collar de dulces como una niñita — eso hizo que se sintiera consiente de lo ridículo que se veía —. Das vergüenza — dijo en voz baja antes de levantar la voz y pedir al público que le aplaudiera, cosa que hicieron y mientras que so pasaba Ford bajo del escenario para ser luego alcanzado por Lee.   
La familia Northwest se sacó una foto, la cual Preston celebro halagando su propia familia, lo perfectos que eran.   
— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Lee viendo lo mal que estaba su hermano, esperando que al preguntar eso este le dijera que era lo que podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor.   
— Necesito unos dulces de miel — fue todo lo que dijo y Lee lo guio a un lugar donde los podían comprar.   


* * *

  
Mientras que eso pasaba, Mabel estaba teniendo problemas con el auto, se le había atascado en el barro.   
Por suerte para ella el mecánico del pueblo paso por donde ella estaba pero por ser el día del pionero estaba acompañado de un burro y con ropa típica.   
— Que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame con el auto — dijo ella feliz de verle pero su felicidad se le fue a los talones cuando vio la cara de desconcertado que tenía el mecánico.   
— Aquí en 1863 no tenemos este aparato tan interesante llamado auto — eso exaspero a Mabel.   
— Eres mecánico Steve, por favor ponle onda — tratando de que el mecánico actuara como lo habría hecho cualquier otro día pero la respuesta que recibió fue que Steve se masajeara la pera pensativo.   
— ¿Onda? En serio no me parece haber escuchado antes esa atrevida palabra — eso termino de matar la paciencia de Mabel y lo empezó a sacudir rogándole que hiciera su trabajo y diciendo que el estar ahí era malo para su salud, la salud de una débil anciana, cosa que no concordaba para nada con lo que estaba haciendo.   
Para su mala suerte los policías fueron hacia ella y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que burlarse de ellos y con eso consiguió que la terminaran poniendo en un cepo, cosa que no le pareció para nada divertido pero al poco tiempo paso la pequeña Susan con un vestido celeste de la época.   
— Lindo vestido Susan, te ves menos ridícula que de costumbre — se rio después de decir eso pero ignoro que esta tenía un bolso con tomates y con una sonrisa y diciendo que se le estaba cayendo le tiro uno en la cara, dándole a los anteojos, para unos segundos hacer lo mismo con el ojo que tenía limpio.   


* * *

  
Mientras que eso pasaba los gemelos Stan estaban sentados delante de una estatua y Ford trataba de calmarse comiendo caramelos, cosa que muchas veces hacía pero que a su papá no le gustaba para nada.   
Pensativo dejo de comer y después de mirar a su hermano por unos segundos le preguntó:   
— Lee, ¿Tu crees que soy raro? — preguntó siendo uno de esos momentos en los que le gustaría ser más como su hermano.   
— Ford no seas ridículo, no tienes porque creerle lo que ese idiota dice solo porque es el tátara nieto del fundador del pueblo — después de pensarlo unos segundos se abrió el abrigo y sacó el diario con el pino y después de revisarlo un poco volvió a hablarle — Mira, según el diario puede que el tátara abuelo de Preston no fuera el fundador de Gravity Falls pero al parecer el autor no fue nunca capaz de resolverlo — eso emocionó bastante a Ford, quien nunca se había mostrado demasiado emocionado en las cosas en las que se metía su hermano.   
— ¿Si te ayudo con esto las personas pensaran que soy una persona seria? — preguntó emocionado Ford a lo que Lee le dijo que si y con eso decidido fueron a la biblioteca.   
En la biblioteca llenaron un escritorio de papeles, tratando de adivinar lo que el papel que había estado pegado al diario trataba de decirles.   
Después de ver muchos tipos de formas de código Lee decidió que el triángulo que estaba dibujado significaba el fuego en términos de alquimia y por eso estaba seguro de que lo que debían hacer era quemarlo.   
Sin prestarle atención Ford había agarrado dicho papel, lo había trasformado en un sombrero y estaba jugando con dos lápices haciendo como si fuera una pelea de espadas, entreteniéndose bastante pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano lo estaba mirando dejo los lápices en el escritorio sintiéndose como un idiota.   
Eso duro poco porque Stanley estaba felicitándole por lo que había hecho, que haciendo eso estaban viendo un mapa, uno que los iba a guiar al museo de ciencias naturales de Gravity Falls.   
Para ser sincero Stanley se había imaginado que iba a tener que hacer algo digno de una película de espías para poder entrar pero por ser el día del pionero los dejaron entrar tranquilamente, solo le pegaron una sticker en la ropa y les dieron unos globos. A Stanford le dieron uno rosa, cosa que no le gustó para nada y por lo cual no dudo en tirar al demonio lo más rápido que pudiera.   
En la biblioteca habían notado como los policías los habían estado siguiendo y por eso estaban seguros de que se tenían que apurar.   
Llegaron a una especie de pintura rara con relieve y no importara cuanto la miraran esta no parecía tener sentido. Eso hizo que Stanford se aburriera y se fuera a sentar cabeza abajo en un banco que estaba delante de la pintura, fue en el segundo que se diera vuelta que vio como esta parecía transformarse en la figura de un ángel que estaba apuntando a algún lado, sin perder tiempo le dijo a su hermano que se pusiera como estaba él y de esa forma los dos pudieron verla. Después de pensar unos segundos Ford se acordó que esa estatua estaba en el cementerio, la había visto cuando conociera a la chica que resultó no ser humana pero eso no se lo dijo a su hermano porque no quería recordar eso.   
Los policías se estaban asustando por cómo se estaban acercando a la verdad pero le prometieron a una persona por radio que los chicos no iban a descubrir nada importante.   


* * *

  
Ignorando todo lo que pasaba y todavía en el cepo, estaba tratando de abrir el candado con un gancho que se había logrado milagrosamente sacar del pelo usando una de sus manos.   
Estaba tratando cuando se le cayó al piso y para su mala suerte fue el chico Northwest el que la agarrara.   
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me des eso, dinero? — tratando de sonar simpática pero no le sirvió mucho porque el malcriado le pidió que dijera que quería que dijera que su familia era la mejor del pueblo, ella le preguntó si lo podía poner por escrito, cosa que el chico acepto y usando la boca, porque sus manos estaban inutilizadas por el momento ella escribió algo y hasta se lo leyó con gran felicidad.   
— Lo escribí con la boca — se felicitó a si misma por haber hecho lo que había hecho sin notar que el chico estaba haciendo un gesto a los que estaban cerca para que le tiraran tomates.   
Ese día del pionero era uno de los peores de su vida y solo podía esperar a que a los chicos le estuviera yendo mejor que a ella. 

* * *

  
En el cementerio los chicos estaban mirando la estatua, Lee tratando de adivinar que podría ser lo que el ángel estaba señalando pero no estaban sacando nada.   
Ford por su parte, porque se había vuelto a aburrir estaba haciendo que la estatua le pique la nariz, cosa que le parecía más que graciosa y cuando estaba por dejar de hacerlo por darse cuenta que era algo tonto, el dedo de la estatua se torció y un pasadizo secreto en el piso se abrió, uno que llevaba a unas escaleras.   
Felices con su descubrimiento el lugar estaba con trampas que eran peligrosas y de las que escaparon por mucha suerte y lo que les esperaba era un lugar lleno de secretos pero nada de eso les importó porque lo que estaban buscando era el secreto que estaba relacionado con los Northwest. Al parecer según esos papeles, el tatarabuelo de Preston había sido el que recogiera el excremento de los caballos del pueblo, el fundador había sido un sujeto llamado Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Escudero.   
También estaba el mismo escudero en lo que después les dijeron que era mantequilla de maní, que él había pensado que al sumergirse en eso iba a poder invernar de una forma criogénica, cosa que al parecer le había funcionado.   
Cuando estaban celebrando eso, los policías aparecieron y les mostraron un video viejo en el que contaban lo idiota que era y como había ganado las elecciones gracias a un derrumbe, cosa que mató a los otros candidatos.   
Una vez como presidente hizo demasiadas estupideces, como nombrar bebés como jueces de la suprema corte o declararle la guerra a los pantalones y fue por esas cosas que terminó escapándose, y después que pasara un tiempo fue borrado poniendo a otra persona como presidente y a un don nadie como fundador del pueblo de Gravity Falls.   
Una vez que le mostraran el video, los iban a llevar junto con el cuerpo del presidente en tren a Washington donde serían encarcelados.   
De una forma ridícula los encerraron en una caja con agujero para respirar. Seguramente estaban esperando que de esa forma no fueran a tener que pagarles pasajes.   
Durante el viaje Ford, mientras se sentía como un idiota, agarro un poco de la mantequilla de maní y se la comió, eso hizo que todo el pedazo donde estaba liberándolo y para sorpresa de los dos, este estaba tan vivo como ellos y lo primero que hizo, para sorpresa de los chicos fue arrancarse el pantalón quedando con la parte de arriba del traje y ropa interior antigua.   
— Gracias amigos, ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de esta caja — dijo el ex presidente sonando increíblemente seguro y no consiente del peligro en el que estaban.   
— Y Ford aquí fue el que descubrió todo — quería darle merito a su hermano que muchas veces pensaba que no era bueno en nada.   
— No hay problema porque yo tengo la llave presidencial que abre todas las puertas — dicho eso mostró una llave dorada y con esta en la mano fue a una de las paredes de la caja y empezó a golpearla como esperando que eso sirviera para que la caja se abriera de alguna forma inexplicable.   
— No creo que eso funcione — dijo Lee mirándolo dudando realmente de su inteligencia.   
— Madera, mi antigua enemiga — dijo el ex presidente un poco abatido — Necesitamos el plan más tonto jamás ideado — dijo Trembley levantando el dedo índice, como quien está haciendo una pose celebre.   
— Ford aquí es el mejor para eso — dijo Lee orgulloso de su hermano.   
Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió que la mejor forma de escapar era por un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes de la caja.   
Los dos metieron un dedo y lo empezaron a mover de forma errática cosa que sin que lo supieran atrajo un pájaro carpintero, cosa que alerto al ex presidente que pensó que podía ser una de sus esposas y que los ayudo a escapar.   
El tonto del ex político había querido reconstruir la caja pero Lee le convenció para que se fueran, lástima que al salir del vagón de carga se encontraron con uno de los policías y este alertó al otro.   
Como en muchas películas terminaron en el techo del tren pero a diferencia de esas películas no pelearon, no a Lee se le ocurrió una idea original, miro al político y le preguntó:   
— ¿Usted no renunció, verdad? — esperaba que la respuesta de él fuera un no, porque de esa forma le serviría para su plan que acababa de crear.   
— No, solo me escape por la ventana — dijo un poco pensativo y Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja.   
— Eso quiere decir que estos policías deben hacerle caso — dijo feliz y de esa forma los mando de vacaciones pagas, cosa que evitó que ellos terminaran en cualquier tipo de problemas.   
Una vez que solucionaran el problema y después de escuchar algunas historias algo ridículas, el presidente les dio un regalo a cada uno, a Ford le dio un sombrero de copa y lo nombró senador y a Lee le dio su llave presidencial. La cual usaron para liberar a su tía que estuvo más que feliz porque ya estaba más que harta de estar en el cepo.   
— Fidds vino y estuvo una hora hablándome de sus experimentos — dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello.   
Pero eso no les importó mucho porque vieron a Preston y fueron corriendo con intenciones de echarle en cara lo descubierto, Lee ya tenía listo los papeles.   
— Lindo sombrero, ¿Tratas de imitar a Lincoln? — se burló pero Ford se lo acomodó antes de responder.   
— Lo que pasa es que soy senador — dijo orgulloso pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico rico se le riera.   
— Me sorprende lo ridículo que puedes llegar a ser — dicho eso se fue al auto, cosa que sorprendió a Lee.   
— ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo de que su familia era un fraude? — enojado con lo que no había hecho su hermano.   
— Solo tengo esos papeles de prueba y él seguramente los destruiría — dijo tratando de sonar seguro porque la verdadera respuesta era que el idiota no le había dado tiempo para hacer nada.   
— Yo no creo eso — dijo para ir corriendo, darle los papeles al creído mientras le decía que su familia era un fraude y disfrutar mientras que gritaba de agonía.   
Cuando estaba festejando lo que había hecho apareció de nuevo el presidente, que había estado jugando con una gallina y después de regalarle un billete de menos doce dólares se subió a un caballo y se fue.   
Después de eso se volvieron a reunir con su tía abuela y fueron felizmente a la cabaña no queriendo saber nada con ese día pero felices de haber logrado que Preston se creyera menos, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gente de AO3 perdonen que subo muchos capítulos de una.


End file.
